Coming Up For Air
by jacobiterose
Summary: Bella has had time to think about her relationship with Edward since he left her in the forest. Jacob has kept his distance, busy with Pack work, but avoiding being hurt further. Bella realizes what real love is and is desperate to have Jacob in her life again.
1. Chapter 1

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Tempting Fate**

Bella lay in her bed, twisting and turning. Flailing her arms at memories, that charged at her mind without retreat. As her sweat soaked bed clothes stuck to her and twisted around her, so did a web spin in her mind, trapping her with the scenes playing out in her head. Waking up with a wrenching scream, breathing heavily, she tore at her sheets, untangling herself. The dream still felt real for a few moments. How could she be so stupid? Sitting up on the edge of her bed, she put her hands over her face and screamed again, this time, lucid. The hole that had taken so long to scab over, opened forth like a newly sprung oil well. How could she be such a fool. She couldn't handle it any longer. Jumping out of her bed with a single mindedness, she ran out of her room, tears streaking down her red, sweaty face and ran down the stairs. Grabbing her keys from the hook by the door, she swung the door open¸ choking on another sob and ran for her truck. Noticing that Charlie's cruiser was already gone, she pealed out and made for the only place that could take the pain away.

As she drove she thought about all of the mistakes that she had made in an infatuation with a narcissist, at the cost of her best friend. She had pushed away the very one that her soul was in love with, for a dream. A vampire, who's mood swings were dizzying and who's affection for her changed by the hour, it seemed. A vampire who finally left her in a forest to die, vanishing into the night forever. Memories flashed before her eyes as she pushed the truck harder. Jacob. The garage and the work that they had done on the bikes. The last night that she saw him, before he phased, that night at the movies with Mike Newton. She remembered his words. "I would never leave you, Bella. I would never hurt you." She had brushed them off, in her careless loyalty to a man who had left her as if she were a discarded banana peel in a garbage can, yet that didn't stop Jacob. Not even after she found out the truth about the pack, but now she had pushed him too far and he wouldn't return her phone calls. Not for months now. He wouldn't see her. She had ruined the friendship that she had realized too late, was much more than friendship. The pain was overwhelming and all that she knew was that she needed to be near him, even if she couldn't be with him. She would walk where he patrolled. She would smell the pines and the sea. She would go to La Push and at least be near him.

Pulling into the reservation, she felt pulled to a certain spot. She just wanted to see it, to remember. Pulling her truck over to the side of the road, she found the path and ran blindly through the forest, the memories pulling at her like a moth to a flame. Coming to the cliffs edge, she could see it on First Beach. The piece of driftwood, where they spent hours, talking, laughing and sharing.

He was there all along, yet she denied any feelings for him and insisted that she didn't feel the way that he did for her, and now he was gone. Looking below her, she saw the swirling, bubbling tide pushing against the cliffs. It was as easy as breathing, just to make the pain stop.

The last thing that she thought before she stepped off into the water was that she wanted to feel the rush that he had boasted about, sitting with her after he had phased. Feeling the rush that he spoke of so long ago, was as close as she could get to him, so she did it. Just a step and she was falling, totally devoid of fear. Crashing into the water, the cold causing her to want to suck in a breath, but she fought it. Swimming toward the surface, she barely had time to gulp the most minute amount air, before another wave pushed her further down, into the washing machine of swirling, pulsing waves. Somehow at that moment, she seemed to snap out of it. She could fight this. She would fight this. She wouldn't stop fighting for him until she stopped drawing breath. Kicking with all of her might, she managed one last breath, before she was pushed further and further down by the force of the pounding surf above her and the cold began to take effect. She could see black creeping in at the edge of her vision, but one thing, one pinpoint of color remained in her vision. Red. Was it a dream? As the red got bigger, she realized that it was not her imagination at all, but that it was hair, attached to a pale body. Slowly, her mind processed it, as if she were still in her bed, stuck in the dream. Victoria. She struggled to move backward with all of the strength that her numb limbs allowed and then all went black.

She hung in a fog of neither comfort nor discomfort for a moment. She just existed, then suddenly, light began to fill her eyes and her throat constricted and her chest heaved as water came spurting forth from her. Things were blurry. She could hear a voice from far off, but she was so cold. Her mind wouldn't put the words being spoken together at first. Finally, she heard them and wondered if she were dead. "Breathe! Can you hear me, Bella? Breathe!" It was Jacob's voice and there was a strange rhythmic pressure on her chest. She suddenly sat up and regurgitated an alarming amount of water and drew in a heaving breath.

"Oh, God. Bella. Oh, I thought, oh God! What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob looked pale for once in his life as he rubbed the hair on the back of his neck, his head bent, hiding the emotion that lay there. Suddenly Bella put her head in her hands and began crying out in great sobs. Jake was stunned for a moment, but he knew that he had to get her warm fast. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close to his body heat.

"Jacob. Jacob. I'm so, so, sorry." Bella sobbed.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home." Jacob was confused, by her words, but chalked it up to the cold. Wrapping her as tight to his one hundred and eight degree body as he could, he carried her up the steep path from the beach, to the forest and beyond to her truck. Bella couldn't stop sobbing.

Setting her in the passenger side, he quickly ran to the driver's side, relieved to see the keys in the ignition. Starting it, he turned the heat on high and found a down jacket behind the seat and wrapped it around her. Bella huddled into it and her sobs seemed to relax a bit as Jacob began the drive out of La Push to into Forks.

"Damnit, Bella. What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed. What is the matter with you?"

Bella was lucid enough by now to feel her anger rise at his words. "You want to know what's wrong with me?"

"That's what I said." Bella winced at the sarcasm in Jake's words.

"You're what's wrong with me Jacob Black!" Jake gave her a sideways, annoyed glance, but kept quiet. "Well, you and me. Me mostly." Bella's ire began to cool with the chattering of her teeth. They were only minutes from her house.

"Would you mind explaining to me exactly what you're talking about, Bella?"

"It was you all along. You were right. Is that what you wanted me to say? If I would have said that earlier would you have returned my calls? It was you, Jacob." Jake shook his head in confusion as he wiped his hand down his face.

"What was me, Bella?"

"Don't you see it, Jake? I love you! I've loved you all along. I'm a stupid, stupid, girl, but you were right. By the time I figured it out, you, well, you quit answering my calls. I had hurt you so badly by then, that you wouldn't even see me when I came to your house. I love you, Jacob Black." Bella's voice was hoarse with the salt and the shouting. She seemed to deflate. As her words caught up to him, Jacob skidded to a stop in the road.

"You're cold, you don't know what you're saying."

"Don't ever go off and leave me like that ever again." Bella was visibly weak. Her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and with near hypothermia.

"Woah, Bells, stay with me." Jacob pulled her over to him and she snuggled into his side. Jacob closed his eyes at the contact and the words that he had been longing to hear for two years.

"Mmm, your so warm Jacob." Jacob allowed himself to smile a bit as he shifted into first and kept heading toward Bella's house. If he didn't get her into dry clothes soon, she'd be hypothermic.

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob pushed the truck as fast as he could.

"No, it's a Jacob thing." Bella relaxed into his heat, half asleep. It's like you're my own personal sun." Jake's heart felt like it would explode. Rounding the corner Bella's house was in view. Squealing to a stop, he shut the engine off and rushed to her side of the car, opened the door and grabbed her up. Carrying her inside, she seemed far too relaxed and sleepy.

"Bells! Wake up!" He shook her a bit and her eyes flitted open. She smiled up at him. "Please don't leave, Jake."

"I won't leave, Bella, just get up those stairs and take those wet clothes on and get into a hot shower. We'll talk after you're dry. Carrying her up the stairs, he deposited her in front of the bathroom door and walked past her into the bathroom and started the shower on high, until steam began to fill the bathroom. "Off with those clothes and get into that shower. I'll leave a clean pair of warm clothes outside of the door."

"Don't leave, Jake, please." Bella's pleading broke his heart.

"Bella, I won't leave. Just get warm. I'll wait downstairs until you're warm and dry. Then we'll talk."

Bella seemed to be satisfied with that as she nodded at him and shut the bathroom door. Heading into her room, he rifled through her drawers until he had found fleece pajama pants, a long sleeved T-Shirt and a sweater as well as dry underwear and socks. He left them folded by the bathroom door as he heard her moving in the spray. That was a good sign. She was moving, which meant that she was warming up.

Jacob headed downstairs and tried to sit, but the things that she had said, just wouldn't let him sit still. Maybe it was just the cold, but maybe she actually meant them. By this time, Jacob was scared to believe that they might be true. There was one question that needed answering before anything else. What the hell was she doing in that water and what led her to jump from the pack's diving spot? He paced until he heard the shower shut off. Averting his eyes, he heard the bathroom door open quickly and then close as she gathered up the dry clothes. Within minutes, she descended the stairs, hair wrapped in a towel and every article of clothing that he had left for her on, yet her lips still looked a bit purplish. "Come here Bells. Sit next to me and get warm." She walked straight toward him and sat down, easing into his side as he reached his arm out for her.

"I'm going to make a pot of coffee in a minute, to warm you up on the inside, but I need to know, Bella, why were you in that water?" Bella was silent for a moment.

"It was a stupid thing to do, Jake, but you broke me. I just needed to be where you've been, and that was the closest place to where I was that I know that you've been. Standing on that cliff, I wanted to feel what you felt when you jumped. I wanted to feel the rush. Anything to make the pain in my heart stop, but I didn't realize that there was such a push down there. I wasn't trying to off myself or anything that dramatic." Bella looked up into his face and he could see that she was telling the truth.

"Okay, then. Come on and let's make you a pot of coffee and you can explain the rest to me." A small spark of hope ignited in Jacob's soul as they walked into the kitchen. He fumbled through cabinets until he found the coffee. Filling the carafe with water, he filled the coffee maker full and put several generous scoops of coffee in, figuring that the caffeine would help stimulate her circulation. Bella was perched on the counter, worrying her lip. She was obviously nervous.

The coffee pot gurgled and steamed to life. Jake walked in front of Bella and stood with his arms crossed in front of himself. "Do you remember anything about what you said to me in the truck?"

"Yes, Jacob, I love you. I'm in love with you and I'd have told you, had you given me the time of day."

Jake's shoulders slumped forward and he braced his hands on the counter on each side of Bella. "And when did you decide this?" Jacob had been hurt deeper than he could have ever put into words by Bella's constant rejection.

"It wasn't a decision, Jake. It was a realization. After Edward left and we spent the time together in the garage, I knew that I had feelings for you, but I felt that I was betraying something to Edward. It wasn't until after you had phased and quit calling that I realized that I had quit thinking about Edward and began missing you to the point that it tortured me. It nearly drove me crazy when I couldn't get through to you." Bella had begun to cry again. "I began to think clearer and saw who Edward really was and what an angst ridden brat that I had been. He left me to die in that forest, Jake, but you were always there. You fixed the place inside of me that was so wounded by that first broken heart. I don't care if I never see him again, Jake. It's you that my heart calls out for. It's you who torments me in my dreams when I can see you so clearly, but I can't ever seem to get to you." Bella sobbed out the last sentence.

Jake could take no more. Tilting her chin up, he wiped her tears away from her face. "I have never stopped loving you, Bella, but it just hurt too bad to be so near to you when I couldn't touch you. Just like it is for you in your dreams, but now I'm right here and you're right here. Jacob stared at her mouth and then back at her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned in as he met her half way. Their lips had barely begin to touch when the phone on the wall rang, startling them apart. Sighing in frustration, Bella jumped off of the counter and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is that you?"

"Edward?"

"Oh, God, Bella, I thought that you were dead. Alice saw . . .

"Edward, don't ever call here again."

"But Bella, I realized when I thought that you were dead, that I couldn't be without you."

Taking in a deep breath, she spoke up for herself for the first time, to Edward Cullen.

"You told me that you didn't want me and left me in the forest with Victoria looking for me, just to die there. That isn't love, Edward and I don't love you. I don't need you and you don't need me. You'll have the rest of eternity to find who it is that you're looking for, but I've got everything that my heart desires standing in my kitchen right now." Jacob smiled brightly at this. Bella smiled back and grabbed his hand with her free hand.

"But Bella, I do love you."

"Edward Cullen, if you think that you love me, than you have no concept of what love is. You drug me through ups and downs and broke me. You broke me, Edward, but I healed. I don't want anything to do with you or your family anymore. Goodbye, Edward." And before he could respond, she hung the phone up on the receiver. Turning to Jake, she pulled him closer to her with her hand and took his other warm hand in hers.

"Do you think that even though, I'm guilty of almost everything that I've just accused Edward of, that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I'd forgive you a thousand more times, Bella." Jake pulled her close and kissed her for the first time. For a moment, it was a bit awkward, as it was really the first real kiss for both of them, but as their scents mingled and Jake's heat soaked into her, she melted into him, collapsing against him, slamming him into the counter. The kiss quickly burned through them. Jacob angled his head, desperately seeking entrance to her mouth and she quickly obliged. They explored the tastes of each other as her hand snaked up around his neck and threaded through the back of his shaggy, but silky hair.

"Ehem!" They jumped apart as if they had been poked by a cattle prod. Charlie stood in the doorway with raised eyebrows. He said nothing for a moment, but finally spoke. "Well, it seems that I've interrupted something." Jake squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I meant no disrespect." Jake was flushed red to the tips of his ears.

"What do you mean disrespect, Jacob? Bella is eighteen. I just think that it's about damn time that you all finally got around to figuring this whole thing out. Bella, I love you, honey, but you can be so stubborn sometimes. Is that coffee I smell?" Charlie walked over and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, leaning on the counter just staring at them. Charlie was enjoying this moment.

"Well, Bells, I've got to get back to work, but we still have some talking to do. Can I pick you up around seven?"

Bella looked at Charlie for his opinion.

"I just told you that you're eighteen, kiddo. Go with him if you like."

"Okay, Jake. I'll be ready by seven and Jacob?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Bella had tears standing in her eyes. He knew what she was thanking him for.

"Always, Bella. Now drink some hot coffee, I've got to go, but I'll see you at seven."

"Okay." Bella smiled a glowing smile at him and Jake returned it, before nodding at Charlie and jogging back to meet the pack.

Bella grabbed a mug and filled it with straight black coffee and began to sip on it.

"Well, did I miss something?" Charlie never was one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah Dad, you did, but I'm not sure that you'll ever hear about it. We don't have boy talk, Dad." Bella gave her dad a 'try me' look.

"Okay, okay. Better got and dry your hair before you catch cold."

Just then, Bella realized that her hair was still in a towel. "Oh, yeah."

She didn't wait for anymore "dad talk", but climbed the stairs to blow dry her hair. The hole in her heart was already bursting with new life. He had forgiven her and he would be there to pick her up at seven. Silently, she thanked God and smiled as she dried her hair.

Charlie still leaning on the counter, smiled to himself. Making his way over to the phone on his wall, he dialed Billy.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Charlie."

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"It looks like our two hard headed offspring finally figured out things for themselves."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you just walked in on the kiss that I did."

"Well, hell!" Billy smiled and whistled. "It's about time. Thank God for that, because I don't think that I could take another day of a pissed off seventeen year old in the same house with me."

"Well, I was thinking that this deserves a bit of a celebration. How about I bring over some beer and we have a toast?"

"I'll be here, just come on in. If I'm lucky you'll walk in on me kissing some hot chick"

"Hey, are you calling my daughter hot?"

"Just shut up and bring the beer, Charlie."ey


	2. Chapter 2

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for it at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . **

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 2**

**First Date**

Sam Ulee sat atop the cliff. He needed to clear his head and diving helped a bit, but there was still something nagging at him that just wouldn't let him go, until he had done what his vision had revealed to him, on the night of his first phase. His mind drifted back in time as he remembered the very night that Jacob had made his first phase.

_Jacob left the theatre after seeing Face Punch, with Bella and that nerd of a guy, Mike Newton. Adrenaline and Testosterone pumped through his burning body. He felt so hot that he believed that his blood could have boiled. He just wanted to hit somebody, anybody._

_Climbing into his Rabbit, he drove like a madman, back to La Push. Memories floated through his head, further frustrating and infuriating him. He could have sworn that on several occasions that Bella was giving him signals. They day that she had hit her head, she had called him beautiful, only inches form his nose. When he had asked her, shyly, what she would have said if he had said that her "two wheeled death machines", couldn't be fixed, she had answered that they would have just had to figure something else to do together._

_No, it wasn't just him. She had been sending him signals, but she was being led around by the broken heart, by that ass hole, Edward Cullen. He had worried about her for months and so had Charlie as they watched her waste away, but somehow, one day, she ended up at his house with two junked dirt bikes to fix up._

_Tonight when he had tried to hold her hand, she had pull away from him once again, but laid her head on his shoulder, seductively, when he promised that he would never leave her, never hurt her._

_He couldn't handle it anymore as he slammed on the breaks, squealing to a stop in front of his house. Climbing out of the car, he slammed the door. He stormed into his house and in a rage, he picked up a lamp and threw it, to Billy's shock. _

"_Jacob, what the hell is the matter with you?"_

"_Just shut up and leave me alone, Dad!"_

"_Don't talk to me that way, boy!"_

"_I'm not a boy any more, damnit!" Billy could see sweat trickling off of Jake's forehead._

"_Son, are you sick or something."_

"_Or something." Jake laughed darkly and went into his room and slammed the door so hard, that it fell off of the hinges. Angry at the door, he picked it up and threw it right through his bedroom window._

"_Okay, that's it, I'm calling Sam, Jacob. He'll know what to do." Billy was shaking at Jake's show of rage. It was so unlike him, but Billy had seen the boys turn, one by one, into some sort of teenage cult. Old Quil had warned him about this, believing that they were a young generation of spirit warriors, but Billy had brushed it off as one of Quil's flights of fancy. Now he wasn't so sure, as he dialed Sam._

"_Right, Billy, I'll be right there."_

_Sam was there in record time. Running back to Jacob's quickly detiorating room, Sam used a tone that Jacob had never heard before and found it very hard to challenge. "Jacob, outside, now!" Jake began to move out of his room, but something in him told him not to do as Sam said and he started to challenge Sam, but got one look at Sam's face and marched outside._

"_Why are you coming to my house? Why are you staring at me all of the time like that? I'm not joining your damn cult, Sam so get the hell out of here!" Jake's chest was heaving and he could swear that his skin was steaming. Once again, Sam had that tone to his voice, though it stayed low and even._

"_Let it out, Jake." Jacob breathed harder. "Why do you keep saying that? Is that some of your feel good cult crap? I'm not joining your damn cult!" And then it happened. Jacob phased right there and in shock, whimpered and laid down on his side, panting. Sam phased in front of him so that he could see him do it. In his head Jake heard Sam's voice, clearly, as if her were speaking normally to him as people do."It's okay, Jacob. We are the Spirit Warriors of our tribe. We phase, because we are the only thing strong enough to fight the Cold One's, like the stories your Dad tells. Only, this is the truth. I know that you're scared, but I want you to slow your breathing and get control of your fear. Listen to my voice."_

"_Jake couldn't help but do as he was told. As he slowed his breathing and relaxed, he phased back, although he was stark naked. Sam did the same. Billy sat on the porch with tears in his eyes for his son's plight, but also with a bit of pride._

_Jacob was weak. So weak that Sam had to pick him up and carry him into his bedroom and lay him down. It was that night, laying next to Emily, that Ephraim Black himself, spoke to him in his dream. He walked with him along the bank of a river. Ephraim spoke. "I am Ephraim Black and Jacob is my grandson. Jacob is the rightful Alpha of this pack, yet he will reject it. He is not pleased with his fate, but he must fulfill his destiny. You will act as Alpha until you can teach Jacob that he must be. I am with you and will tell your father and your grandfather that you have grown into a fine man. We go with you son." Ephraim reached out an arm and gently grabbed his shoulder as if in a blessing and then was gone._

Sam decided for one more dive to try and completely clear his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake knew that he would take a ribbing for what kept playing out in his mind as he ran with the pack that afternoon. He couldn't help but have flashes of memory running through his mind. Saving Bella's life, giving her CPR, desperate for her not to die, without him being able to reassure her of how he felt. He had been silent to her for so long. Then there was the kiss, oh the kiss.

"So, your precious little vampire lover is not only suicidal, but she's latching on to you now. She's just like a supernatural groupie, isn't she? She just can't settle for somebody who isn't extraordinary." Paul had never liked Bella since the day that she had punched him.

"Shut up Paul, before I shut you up. You might see it and hear it in my mind, but it's really none of your business." Jacob stayed calm, half expecting this, but it annoyed him, none the less.

"Whatever, man, I'm just saying. She's playing you. If Cullen show's back up, she'll be right back in his arms and you'll be heart broken again."

"Paul!" Sam's voice rang out through their head and Paul let out a small whimper. "Don't forget that you are speaking to the grandson of Ephraim Black! Would you speak that way to me?"

Paul said nothing but submitted.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Jacob heaved his laughter, short breaths through his nose. "No worries brother, but I'm a big boy. I can look out for myself." It puzzled Jake as to why Sam had finally brought up the fact that he was the grandson of the true Alpha and admitted that, but Jake's thoughts strayed to tonight and his date with Bella. He found this a much more appealing topic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake knocked on the Swan's door at precisely 7:00pm. Charlie was more than happy to see him, which relieved him after walking in on their first kissing session, that seemed to take on a life of its own. Jake had thought about that and how careful they would have to be, not to just be physical with each other, but to continue the best friend part of their relationship. He enjoyed both aspects, but the kiss. Oh, the kiss. Well, he was just glad that Charlie couldn't read his mind.

Bella was finishing up a few touches upstairs. She was never one for much makeup, but she really wanted to look nice for their first date, so she tamed the waves and curls in her hair by adding some Garnier Shine Serum and then straightening it. It now hung down a few inches past her waist. She put just a bit of shimmery silver eye shadow on and a light coating of mascara with some clear lip gloss.

That ought to do it, she thought, as she looked herself over in the mirror. She had gotten just a tad bit daring and decided to up her game a bit tonight, by sheading her normal Converse or Vans and instead, wore the low stacked heal, brown leather riding boots that Alice had given her quite a while back, with her skinny jeans and a grey heather V-Neck sweater. She smiled to herself as she realized that she enjoyed thinking of the Cullen's without a scathing pain in her heart. Her own personal sun was picking her up tonight and all was right in her world.

A very large part of her felt relieved that he had forgiven her. Bella knew that she would never have lived another day, if Jake hadn't pulled her from the water. She thanked whatever fates were involved with that as she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs.

She smiled to herself as she descended the stairs, at Jake sitting on the couch with her Dad, completely at ease as he watched the Mariner's game, drinking a coke. Now that is something that she would never see Edward doing. Perhaps she should have been thinking more about where she was stepping in those stacked heel boots, because suddenly her feet flew out from under her and her butt slid down the last three steps. Closing her eyes in mortification, she heard the onslaught of cries from her Dad and Jake.

"Bell, are you okay?" Charlie was concerned, but used to the fact that Bella was and always be a bit on the clumsy side.

"Ooh, Bells, that had to hurt." She opened her eyes shooting Jake a look as he helped her up. She knew that he was half laughing with her as she stood.

"I'm fine, thanks." She reassured both of them, red faced and feeling like a moron.

Oh well, so much for her grand entrance, but Jake made her feel a bit better.

"Wow, Bells, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Jake." She smiled way up into his face. Without warning she saw a flash and turned, scowling at Charlie as he held up a camera.

"Dad!"

"Well, I had to get this on film. Your first date with Jacob.

"Well, you don't have to get all 'mom' on me now."

"Ouch!" Charlie cringed and then gave her a kiss on the head. "You two kids be good now and Jake, just have her home by 11:00, as that's your curfew as a minor." Charlie got a good laugh over his jab at Jake.

"11:00 it is Charlie, if I can peddle that fast on my tricycle."

Charlie guffawed in return.

Bella had to admit, it was nice to be in a relationship that was so devoid of drama as far as her Dad was concerned. She grabbed her jacket and they headed out the door.

Jake held her door open for her as she climbed into the Rabbit and then he climbed into driver's seat, letting the Rabbit warm up for a moment.

"Well, where are we going?" Bella couldn't help the smile that refused to leave her lips.

"I thought that we'd head to the diner for dinner and then there's a bonfire out at First Beach tonight." Jake saw Bella slightly cringe at this. She had always been almost painfully shy. "Don't worry, Bells, you already know Emily and I'll be right there with you. You don't have a thing to worry about." Jacob smiled his dazzling smile that Bella was pretty sure could get him out of loads of trouble with her, if she wasn't careful.

"Okay, then. But please don't leave me to the wolves." She grinned at her own cleverness, but also meant her double meaning. "I'm sure that some of them will be less than pleased to see me, tonight."

"Well, then I'll have to kick the crap out of them, but either way, you'll enjoy yourself."

Bella laughed aloud at this and they headed over to the diner.

Dinner was delightful as they talked so easily over her Garden Burger and salad and his hamburger and fries. It was so easy, so unprecedented. Bella enjoyed herself thoroughly, marveling at the fact they were still best friends, just in love. It seemed that the dash of love added to the mix, didn't sour the recipe a single bit.

After dinner they headed to La Push and as they walked the path down to the beach, Bella could see quite a bit of activity around an already roaring bonfire. As they approached, Bella received a few curious glances, but overall, everyone was civil.

"Hey vampire girl." Paul was bent on being a jerk.

"I never quite got that far with Edward, Paul, but thanks for the concern. Hand me a soda?" Bella brushed him off as he handed her a soda out of the ice chest.

Jake bent close to her ear. "Well played, Bella. He's a pain in the butt anyway." Just then, she saw Emily and Sam sitting on a log in front of the fire as Emily shouted out her hello's and waved them over.

"Why don't you guys fix you plates and come sit over here." Bella smiled her thanks, truly relieved to have a friend here.

"Thanks, but I already ate, but Jake might like a plate." Bella smiled over at her shoulder at him, knowing that he was constantly hungry. She felt his big warm hands through the fabric of her jacket and sweater and stifled a pleasant gasp as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, his mouth grazing her ear lobe. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

She turned, her nose only an inch from his. "I'll be fine. Go get another hamburger." They stood like that in suspended animation and then Jake pecked her on the lips and smiled right onto her mouth, leaving her breathless as he ran over greeting his friends at the grill. Recovering quickly enough to maintain her dignity, she joined Emily by the fire. "Hi, Emily." Leaning across Emily she said hello to Sam. Sam seemed very warm and not the least bit angry with her. "So how are you doing, Emily? It's been too long."

"It has, Bella, but I'm glad that it's under different circumstances. Personally, I think that Paul needs to get to get punched in the face a little more often." Emily elbowed her and laughed.

"Well, even though it killed my hand, it was so worth your jumbo blueberry muffins." Bella smiled at her.

"Then don't be such a stranger, Bella. Seriously. Come around when Jake is patrolling and do your homework at my place or just shoot the bull. I'd love to see you more often."

Bella was touched by Emily's acceptance of her and her invitation. "Well, I have nothing going on Saturday. Is that good for you?"

"Saturday's great, but you might just get roped into helping me out with breakfast ready for this lot, if you don't mind coming around 8:00am?"

"Consider me your sous chef, then." Bella felt warm all over. She was actually having a good time and that didn't escape Jake's notice as he gratefully hugged Emily and tagged Sam on the shoulder before joining Bella on the log with three hamburgers and baked beans on his plate.

Emily leaned over Bella to talk to Jake. "Jake, do you mind if I borrow Bella for a moment?" Jake trusted Emily implicitly.

"As long as Bella's up for it, it's cool with me, for a little while as I'd like to hang out with my date for a while."

"Date, huh?" Emily raised her eyebrows and nodded appreciatively. "You have good taste, Jacob." Bella couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness over being accepted at this.

"Yeah, fine with me." Bella got up from the log and followed Emily.

"You know, you've got good taste too, Bella. Jacob's a keeper."

"Yeah, he's definitely that." Bella smiled back at him. Emily felt a rush of relief at Bella's statement. It seemed that separation from the Edward guy had done a whole lot of good for Bella and for Jake. She led Bella over to where Kim and Jared sat by the fire.

"Hey, Bella!" Jared welcomed her with a smile.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet Kim. Kim this is my friend and Jacob's girlfriend, Bella." Kim smiled up at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Kim said as she snuggled into Jared's side and blushed a bit. It would seem that Kim was a bit on the shy side too, which endeared her to Bella immediately. "You too, Kim." Bella smiled genuinely at her, realizing just how Kim felt. Kim seemed to respond in kind to Bella.

Emily led her back toward the side of the bonfire that Jake and Sam sat. "I just thought that you might like to get to meet some of the cooler people around here. Kim can be a bit quiet at times, but she really is a sweetheart.

"I appreciate that, Emily. Thanks!"

"No worries. I hope that you get to become a regular face around here."

"Oh, I think that there's a pretty good chance of that." Bella smiled back at her. "I hope so anyway."

"If you want to be, I'm sure that you will." Emily replied and squeezed her on the shoulder as she rejoined Sam at the bonfire. Jake grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze. "How do you feel about taking a walk?"

"Sure." Bella was getting a bit warm by the fire anyway and left her jacket on the log. Jake held his hand out for Bella and she took it happily. This made a rush of happiness rain down upon Jake. She really was in love with him.

They held hands as they walked down the beach and found their way to their log. Sitting, they chatted for a while. Jake reached up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind Bella's ear and paused. Leaning in, he kissed her softly. Bella enjoyed the warmth and softness of his lips. This time they took their time, conveying their emotions more slowly to each other. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, gently bringing him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt so good to her. Warm, alive, guileless and loving her with an open heart. Bella was overcome with happiness and Jake tasted a tear, suddenly.

"Too soon, Bells?" Jake sounded concerned as him thumb stroked her jaw.

"No, Jake. It's just that I'm so happy to be here with you. If anything, it took too long for me to get here." Jake grinned at her, melting her heart, just as cat calls and several lewd remarks sounded from the bonfire, put an end to their moment.

"Well, I guess I'd better get you home. It's 10:30."

"Yeah, I guess, but Jake?" Jake gave her his full attention.

"I had a really good time."

"Then, maybe we can do it again soon?"

"You just tell me when."

Kissing her once more, he helped her off of the log and headed back to the car. On the way home, she told him about meeting Kim and how Emily had invited her over. Jake listened, attentive and happy that they girls were being so receptive to her. Jake walked her up to the door and kissed her one more time, just as a voice from the darkness spoke.

"Bella?"

Bella jumped. "Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" Bella glared at him and placed a calming hand on Jake's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for it at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . **

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Handprint On My Heart**

"Edward, you need to leave, now!" Bella was a little scared. She could feel Jake's hand shaking as he tried to control himself.

"But Bella, I need to talk to you. Without him."

"Not going to happen, Edward. I have nothing to talk to you about! Leave, now!"

Jake stepped in front of Bella. "She's asked you to leave twice. Now I suggest that you leave and you do it NOW!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Charlie stood on the threshold, shotgun in hand. "What's going on here, guys? Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I came to talk to Bella."

"And I told him to go home and leave me alone!" Bella was shaking with her rage. She wished for the ability to phase at that moment.

"I don't think that Bella wants to talk to you, Edward." Charlie remained completely calm, but kept his hand on the shotgun.

"Bella, all I'm asking for is a moment. Please?" Edward's eyes were pleading.

"And I'm asking you to get the hell out of here!" Bella nearly shouted herself hoarse. Charlie could see something in her eyes that resembled fear, so he opened the door and set the shotgun against the doorframe.

"Okay, Edward. You're on private property and you've been asked to leave multiple times, but you refuse." Pulling out his handcuffs, he told Edward to turn around. Edward shot Jacob a hateful glance over his shoulder. Bella and Jake both knew that he couldn't run and give his family away.

Charlie cuffed him and called for dispatch on his shoulder radio. "Connect me with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please."

"Right away, Chief Swan."

"Edward Cullen, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

Just then Carlisle was patched through. "Chief Swan, what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Cullen, I have your boy, Edward here and you need to come pick him up. He is under arrest, for trespassing on my property and refusing to leave when asked to leave by Bella several times, but I will be willing to release him to you if you can get here within the next ten minutes."

There was a pause. "I'll be right there."

"Good. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you for giving Edward a second chance."

"We'll talk when you get here."

"Okay. Goodbye, Chief Swan"

It only took Carlisle five minutes to get there. He looked extremely angry with Edward as Charlie released Edward from the cuffs.

"You need to know now, Edward that I will be filing a restraining order against you on Bella's behalf. I'd advise you to abide by it, or you will go into the system."

"You will have no more problems from Edward, I assure you, Chief Swan." Carlisle was glaring at Edward.

"Good. Have a good night Dr. Cullen."

"Chief Swan." Carlisle nodded at Charlie and ushered Edward over to his car, looking at him as if he would like to kill him the whole way.

"Wow, Jake. I'm glad that you were here just now."

"Yeah, me too. Well, now that that's over, I'd better get home, it's nearly midnight. Goodnight Bella, and thanks. I had a great time."

Bella smiled. "Me too, Jake."

Jake walked to the Rabbit and started it and headed home.

"Now you see, Bella, that's how a guy should treat you. You let me know if you even see Cullen again and he'll not see the outside of a prison for years."

Bella smiled and nodded at her Dad. He had no idea that Edward could kill everyone in the prison and then tear it down. She shivered and walked into the house, shutting her bedroom windows and went to bed.

She lay there awake, unable to sleep. Edward's insistence that she speak to him, made her uneasy and a bit fearful of him. He wasn't his usual controlled self. She heard Charlie turn in and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She lay there for an hour or so and then something hit her window with a tap. She shot out of bed, heart pounding and carefully approached the window. Looking down, Bella saw that it was Jake throwing pebbles at her window. She laughed and rolled her eyes and opened her window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Move out of the way, I'm coming up." Bella was startled by how easily he catapulted up the side of her house and swung in by the branch of the tree. Landing quietly, he smiled broadly, wearing only cutoffs. He really was beautiful.

"I brought something for you." Jake shyly handed Bella a small box. He was happy when she seemed pleased that he had brought her a surprise.

Opening it, Bella moved some tissue paper out of the way and gasped. It was a braided leather cord with the most beautifully carved wolf charm on it. "Jake, it's beautiful!" She gasped.

"I made it."

"Jake, this is amazing! Will you hook it on my wrist?" Jake hooked it on and watched, pleased as Bella admired it and took in every detail of the wolf.

"I had no idea that you carved. I know that your dad does, but I had no idea that you did." Bella stared at it with amazement. "You should pursue this, Jake. You're really talented."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! I mean, if you really practiced, I bet that you and your dad could go into together and make a living at it." Jake had never thought about that.

"Well, I'll tell you something that you something that you're really talented at." Jake had that dazzling Jacob smile.

"Yeah and what's that?" Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"Looking good in a T-Shirt and underwear."

Bella looked down at herself, mortified. Oh, my God, Jake. I'm so sorry." Suddenly Jake looked serious.

"Don't be sorry, Bells. Come here."

Bella walked slowly toward him and he touched her face, gently and then cradled her face with his hands and kissed her gently. The kiss went from gentle to warm to hot and the next thing they knew, Jake was on top of Bella on her bed. He kissed her lovingly. He explored her earlobes and the sensitive skin of her neck as Bella began to feel feelings in her body that she had never felt before. She arched slightly against him, feeling him bulging through his shorts and making him moan. This drove her wild, the knowledge that she did this to him. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him more as the backs of his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts. She pulled back from him. "Do you want to?"

Jake took a deep breath and pulled back a bit. "Well, yes I do, as you can feel, but I don't want this to be what we are all about. I want it to be all about the two of us, because once we become one, it will be forever. I can feel it in my bones, Bells."

"Then let it be forever." Bella's eyes were wide and honest.

"If we do this, than I have no doubt, feeling the way that I do about you, that I'll imprint on you, Bella."

"Then make me yours and make you mine, forever Jake. No one else, just the two of us, forever."

Jacob looked into her eyes and saw truth there and he lost his control. He attacked her mouth, assaulting her senses as he let his hand run down the curve of her body. He felt her unbuttoning his pants and removing them as he kicked them off of the edge of the bed. He tugged at the bottom of her T-Shirt and gently lifted it over her head, exposing her breasts to him. He inhaled sharply. "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on, Bella." He bent his head and kissed one breast while exploring the other with his nimble fingertips and Bella had to stifle a moan. She could feel her pulse in her core and knew that she wanted him there. "Make love to me, Jake. I need you." He looked once more at her, her cheeks flaming pink with passion, but she still looked him right in the eye. "I want to be yours forever. Please." That was all that he needed to hear. He hooked his fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. She kicked them off as she awkwardly pulled his boxer briefs over his erection and pushed the down, sucking in air as she felt it pressed against where she needed him. He was so warm. He leaned up on his arms and looked at her.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here, I've never done this before."

"Neither do I, but you're doing just fine, so far, because I want you inside of me so badly. So please, just make love to me." Jake dropped his head and gently nudged her knees apart with his knee and felt her hot and moist against his leg. He began to explore her most secret place, sliding his finger up and down her slit as she arched against him, aching now for his touch. He gently pushed a finger inside of her. "You're so tight and wet." He kissed her slowly and stuck a second finger inside of her, moving them in and out, his tongue mimicking the movements of his fingers. "Oh please, Jake. I don't want to come for the first time on your fingers. I want to come on you." Jake placed himself at her entrance. He gently pushed the head in and she gasped at the sensations that it made when it rubbed against her there. She smiled and nodded at him to let him know that it was a good gasp. He smiled down into her face and Bella placed her hand over his heart as he moved deeper into her, stretching her barrier. She scratched him a bit at the pinch which undid him as he sheathed himself inside of her. They looked into one another's eyes and suddenly each saw each other's past, their present and their future played out like a movie screen reflected there.

"Jake, did we just?"

"Yes, baby. I think I just imprinted on you." Bella moved her hips against his and he groaned and began moving inside of her, sweeping again and again against that spot that felt so good and suddenly, Bella's body seemed to explode in wild, extremely pleasurable spasms. He gently placed his hand over her mouth as she cried out, but continued to move, but the feeling of her convulsing around him, was too much for him and he exploded inside of her, moving with her with yet another orgasm. When they were both finished, he collapsed to the side of her and pulled her to him.

"Bells, that was amazing!"

"God, yes. If you stay a while longer, do you think that we can do it again?"

Jake giggled into the pillow. "It's almost dawn now, honey."

Bella groaned but cuddled into him. Thinking quickly, however, she jumped up and locked her door. Cuddling back against him, she asked, "Can you just hold me for a while."

"Oh, Bells, I could hold you forever." Just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, Jake leaned up to take a good look at how beautiful Bella was in the morning sun.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I left my handprint on your chest."

Jacob looked down and was amazed at what he saw. Bella's handprint was still over his heart like a birthmark, or a light tattoo.

"Don't be sorry, honey, I think that this was just your way of imprinting on me. I wouldn't change it for the world." As the sun came up, Jake reluctantly got dressed and ready for his patrol. Bella pulled her underwear and shirt back on. Jake held her for a while and reluctantly left, letting her know that he would be there around seven again. Bella smiled and kissed him goodbye. She turned to go back to bed, but was alarmed by the big spot of her blood on the sheets. Scrambling, she wadded them up and slipped on some sweatpants, then tip toed to the laundry room and treated the stain before putting her sheets into the washing machine. She sighed as she remembered the moment that it all happened. Oh how she missed him already. She went to the linen closet and pulled out clean sheets, just as Charlie was coming out of his room. He looked at her funny. "Why are you changing your sheets at six o' clock in the morning?" Then it occurred him and he turned red. "Wait, I don't want to know, Bella. I'm just glad to know that you're safe. You are being safe, right?"

"Dad!" A feeling of guilt crept up inside of her that they weren't last night.

Charlie put his hands up in front of his face. "Look, you're eighteen, but you need to be careful, Bells. Just use protection and be careful. He loves you, Bella. Don't play around with his heart."

"I will never play around with his heart again, Dad. I love him." Charlie nodded, satisfied. "Well, I'm gonna make some coffee, now. Nice, uh, talk." And he hurried down the stairs. Bella banged her head against the linen closet a few times and went to change her sheets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no evading the inevitable. After Bella had changed her sheets, she headed downstairs and grabbed a cup of steaming coffee and sat across from Charlie. Charlie looked at her for a moment. "What?"

"I've been thinking, Bella." Bella raised her eyebrows in question. "I don't want you going to school with Edward. I don't want you in that school anymore."

Bella hadn't even thought about school considering the events of the night before. "I would really rather not be there near him at all either, but what else can I do?"

"Well, you can either go to continuation school, and graduate at your own pace, or you can get your GED."

Bella thought about this for a moment. "I think that I'd rather graduate with a diploma. I mean, I'll miss the walk of fame and getting my diploma with my friends, but frankly, Edward scares me, Dad, so I think that I'd rather go to continuation school and graduate with a diploma."

Charlie nodded over his coffee. "I think that's a very good choice. You're eighteen, so you can withdraw yourself from school, but I don't want you doing it by yourself, so I think that it would be wise if I took you on Monday morning. Hell, Jacob would be welcome as well. Anything to intimidate Edward. Jake's like, what, six foot seven?" Bella nodded her head.

"Okay, than it's a plan."

"Well, Dad, there's this class at the college that I've been wanting to take too. I'd kind of like to do that at night."

"What class would that be?" Charlie didn't know that she had been eyeballing the college courses.

"Pottery throwing. I'd like to try my hand at it. It looks like fun. They teach you how to use the wheel, fire, glaze and then fire again."

Charlie nodded his head. "I think that it would be real good for you, Bells. How much does it cost?"

"I think about two hundred fifty. I have that much saved from working at Newton's."

"No, honey, I can pull that off. You save up your money. You're going to want to have your own place someday and you're going to need to furnish it. Just hang on to your money, Bells and do the best you can. I could see you being really good at anything artistic. Who knows, maybe you'll make a career out of it."

"Well, it's just a class, but I wouldn't mind being able to make a living at something to do with art. Thanks Dad. Do you think that we could sign me up after we sign up for the continuation school?"

"I don't see why not. I'll tell you what. I'll just take Monday off and we can spend a bit of time together."

Bella smiled at the idea. "I would like that, Dad. And Jake?"

"And Jake." Charlie smiled into his coffee mug. He hoped that Jake would be around for a long, long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake sat beside Billy at the carving table, working on a figurine of a fox. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure, sure."

"It's kind of personal."

"Well, that's kind of what I'm here for." Billy smiled sideways at Jake, who returned the smile."

"Well, I, uh, well, I. . .."

"You slept with Bella."

"How do you know this stuff?" Jake got the impression sometimes that his dad was a telepath or something.

"It's not just that, Dad. I imprinted on her."

Billy stopped carving for just a moment. He had to smile. "You imprinted on Bella Swan."

"Yes. But something happened that I've never heard of, before, with the whole imprinting thing."

"What happened, son?"

Jake lifted his shirt and showed him Bella's small handprint on his enormous chest. Billy whistled.

"All that I can tell you, Jake, is that's some strong magic. Maybe when you're ready we can talk to Old Quil about it."

"Okay, but not today. I just want to work with you and practice. I'll pick up Bella tonight at seven, but last night got me thinking, you know? I'm going to need a way to provide for her, because you know that we'll not be able to be apart for long."

"Sure, sure. What do you have in mind, son?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could maybe go into business together selling our carvings. I know that I have a long way to go, but I know that I have talent and I want to explore that. What would you say to that, Dad? Black and Son's." Jake smiled over at his dad as he carved the bushy hair on the fox's tail.

Billy silently worked for a moment on the snake that he was carving. "I think that it sounds like a pretty damn good idea. Let's put our heads together and think this thing out. If we do it right, we could really make it work."

Jake was elated. "How about a storefront?"

"Well, now that's a thought. We'd have to start in Forks and eat a lot of Ramen and Peanut Butter and Jelly, then maybe work our way up to Port Angeles, but I happen to know a guy in town that might let us have one for pretty cheap."

Jake smiled. "Then teach me what you know, Dad."

"Just practice, Jake. You already have the talent. Just use that and practice it. You'll be better than me in no time."

"I doubt that." Jake shook his head.

"No, Jacob. You have real talent. I've seen it. This has always been a hobby of mine, but you, look at that fox, there." Jacob looked at it. Its eyes seemed to be staring at some sort of pray as if it would pounce at any moment. "I couldn't do that to this day, but to see you get your start, Jake, I'll lay down whatever I need to. That's what a Dad does. You and Bella, you're good medicine. You belong together and Charlie and I have known that, since you were small. We'll do this and we'll succeed. Son?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm proud of you, Jacob."

Jake smiled at his Father. "That means a lot. Thanks Dad and, well, thanks for the talk."

"Anytime son, anytime."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake knocked on the door of the Swan household. Charlie opened the door. "Hey, Jake. Come on in." Jake walked in and removed his jacket. "So you and Bella are official, then?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"Good, good. I've always liked you Jake."

Just then, Bella came down the stairs with a dazzling smile. She was so happy to see her Jacob. "Ready to go?"

"I'll always be ready for you, Bells." Bella turned a deep red. That could be construed two different ways.

"Okay then. Let's go." Jake held the door open for Bella and she stepped outside. Jake was about to leave when Charlie called him.

"Yeah?"

"Have fun."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Oh, and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get my daughter pregnant."

"Yes sir."

Jake quickly passed through the door and shut it, before anymore conversations with Charlie could be had. Inside, Charlie chuckled to himself. Jake had left so quickly that his jacket still lay on the arm of the sofa. Charlie was sure that he'd retrieve it later on that night.


	4. Chapter 4

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote my story "Just As I Am", at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*** Warning, lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Exploring New Possibilities**

It was Monday morning and Bella felt as if she were going to be sick. She and Charlie awaited not only Jacob, but Sam, Embry, and Quil, who all insisted upon coming with her to Fork's High to un-enroll herself. Even with the Pack around her, she felt a twisting in her stomach at the thought of even having to see Edward Cullen.

The pack arrived, announcing themselves with a whoop. Charlie nodded and shook hands with each one of them, thanking them for willing to be there for Bella. It was a procession of mortification for Bella. She hated drawing attention to herself, but she hated the thought of being there by herself even more. Not that she wasn't thankful for the Pack being there, she truly was. It made her feel surrounded and safer. Charlie's cruiser led the way in front of Bella's truck, Jake in the driver's seat and the boys in the back. Reaching the parking lot of Fork's high, Bella understood how Angelina Jolie must feel, just going out for groceries. Every single student in that parking lot stopped to stare, mouths open at the arrival of Bella Swan after the return of Edward Cullen to Forks High School. Her fears were made reality when Edward Cullen pulled into the parking lot in his Volvo, just after them. He wore a smug look on his face as he made his way into the school. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, all looked disgusted with him as he entered with that cocky smile on his face. They gave Bella sympathetic looks as she got out of the truck, but also turned their noses up at Jake and his buddies.

Charlie got out of the cruiser and started shouting, "What are you all looking at? Get to your classes!"

Students started scurrying just as the first warning bell for homeroom started ringing. Jake kept his hand protectively on the small of Bella's back and she was surrounded by a solid wall of pack mates and Charlie, gun belt visible to all who could see. They were an imposing group to be sure.

They headed straight for the office and the secretary, who obviously felt horrible for Bella, helped her withdraw herself and wished her all of the luck in the world. "You are a very smart girl, Bella. I'm sure that you will do great things. Don't let that boy get the best of you." The woman gestured toward the window and Bella turned to look. There stood Edward with his arm slung around a hypnotized and blissful, Lauren's shoulder. If this was meant to make Bella feel sorry that she didn't give Edward the time of day, it didn't work. Instead, she felt frightened for Lauren, who gave her an extremely dirty look as she headed out of the school with her entourage.

Outside, Alice begged Charlie to let her talk to Bella. Finally Charlie relented, on the condition that she spoke to her in front of him and the boys. To her credit, Alice readily complied.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's making such a spectacle of himself. Seeing what I've seen him capable of lately, I'm just glad that you got away when you did."

Bella tried to smile. "It's nice to see you again, Alice, but honestly, you all disappeared and deserted me for nine months. I don't even know if I can trust you right now." Quil made a snorting sound deep in his throat at Bella's retort.

"Well, I guess that I can understand why you feel that way." Alice felt ashamed of herself. "All that I can tell you is that it was Edward's idea and he fed us some stupid story about you that we believed. We were stupid and I am sorry for that."

"Apology accepted, Alice. Now if you don't mind?"

"I miss you, Bella."

"Yeah, well, come by sometime without Edward and then maybe we can talk."

Alice seemed encouraged by this. "I will. If you'll notice, Rosalie's opinion of you has gone up quite a bit since you gave Edward the business end. She thinks that you 'have a brain after all', in her own words."

"Well, Rosalie can shove her opinion of me right up her blond ass, Alice. She never was a friend to me, but you were, so stop by sometime, while Charlie is home, and maybe we'll talk. Just keep your brother away from me. He won't last long if he doesn't, if you know what I mean." Charlie gave Bella a questioning sideways look.

Alice's long eyelashes flitted toward the ground. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Alice. I've got to go now."

"What are you going to do, now?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but that is none of your business. I'll see you later, Alice."

And with that, everyone took their places in the vehicles again and headed off toward the continuation school.

By noon, Bella was enrolled in the continuation school and dropped the pack off at La Push. Charlie went to work and Jake drove with her to Port Angeles to enroll herself in the upcoming pottery class.

She filled out her enrollment papers in the office and paid the two hundred and fifty dollar fee. The secretary there was a fairly friendly person, pointing out that there was no class in session at the moment in the pottery studio at the moment, so if Bella would like to have a look around, she could feel free to do so. Looking at Jake, he smiled encouragingly. "Go check it out, Bells. I know you want to. You're eyes say it all." Bella smiled at him and playfully nudged him in the side.

They walked to the second floor and found the studio. It was immense. At least the size of two classrooms and the walls were bare cement, not dry walled like the others. Bella liked the loft feel of it as she looked into the window. Suddenly the door opened and caused Bella to jump. Jake hugged her to his side as he could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. She had been through a lot lately.

A small framed woman, who reminded Bella a lot of Alice popped her head out. "Sorry that I scared you." She smiled at Bella, who blushed in return. "I'm China Francis. I'm the pottery instructor. Are you interested in the program?"

Jake chuckled. "Huh, China, who's the pottery instructor. That's funny."

China gave him a withered look. "Yes, and that's the first time I've heard that one." Jake blushed to the tips of his ears from the suddenly intimidating older woman's rebuke.

Sparing Jake anymore embarrassment and giving him a few moments to pull his food out of his mouth Bella addressed the diminutive woman. "I'm Bella Swan. I've actually just enrolled. I'm sorry if we've disturbed you, I was just curious."

The older woman smiled warmly at her newest soon to be student. "Oh, no. I was just getting a few things out of the kiln. Would you like to come in and have a look around?"

Bella brightened up at this. "Please, if you don't mind. We won't touch anything."

"Thanks for that." China laughed behind her as she headed in, holding the door open for Bella and Jacob. Bella walked in and looked around. There must have been three hundred pieces that hadn't been glazed yet, setting on a shelf. She admired the different shapes and sizes of them all. Each had their own personality about them. The next shelf over had pieces that had been finished and were being pulled out of the kiln. Bella was staggered by the glaze work on these. Some were a uniform color, others looked as if they had been dipped in one color, fired, and then dipped in another color and fired again, causing an almost oil on water finish. She was fascinated.

"Bella? Would you like to try the wheel?"

"Really, could I?" Bella's heart began to beat quickly again, but this time with excitement.

"Sure, but you may want to take off your jacket and your ring. This can get messy." Without needing to be asked Jake obligingly took her coat and her ring while he smiled his encouragement.

Bella sat down in front of the wheel.

China pounded a lump of clay hard onto the table for a few minutes. Bella listened as China explained she was breaking up any bubbles that might be in the clay. After a few moves that looked so easy she knew it couldn't be so, China then plopped it onto the wheel. A moment later t a bowl of water and a small sponge joined it.

"Okay, the first thing that we learn to do is to center. Try and use your senses and your arms to make the clay run smoothly through your fingers. It shouldn't wobble at all, just find it's center and let it start to decide what it is going to be."

Bella wasn't so sure of herself, but she pushed her sleeves up and wet her hands and touched the slimy clay and lumped it as close to the center as she could. She nodded at China who turned on the wheel. At first Bella felt as if she were fighting the clay, to get it to stop wobbling, then she dipped her hands in more water and closed her eyes, just feeling the clay. Suddenly it centered perfectly and she could feel the fluid smoothness of it as it slid between her fingers. China suddenly shut off the machine. "Bella, that is the quickest that I have ever seen anyone learn to center in my life. That was amazing!"

"Really?" Bella had always been such a klutz, she couldn't imagine being really good at anything, but that felt so natural.

"That was fantastic. When do you start?" China looked just like a little China doll.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow night."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see what you can do." China grinned. "We might even get a first piece out of you on your first night. That would be well done, wouldn't it?"

Bella smiled and nodded, wishing that tonight was tomorrow night, she was so eager to continue this experience.

"Well, you don't talk much, Bella, but I like you. You've got talent, that's for sure and I can talk enough for the both of us. Let's get you cleaned up." China moved about the room like a hyper active pixie.

Bella washed her hands and arms of the last of the clay in a big metal sink in the studio and dried her hands on some paper towels Jake had retrieved for her.

"Okay, well, thanks for letting me try that. That was a great feeling!" Bella smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, Bella and it was nice to meet you and Jacob?" Jake nodded his head and shook her hand. Bella felt a grin tug at the side of her mouth noticing how hard Jake was trying to keep his mouth shut without looking like he was trying to.

"Alright then, Bella, see you tomorrow night then." China smiled and went back to work, carefully removing fired, glazed pieces from the kiln and Bella and Jake left the pottery studio and headed back to the car.

"So, you're Dad's at work 'till four. What do you wanna do?" Jake tried to hide his smile.

"Let me drive." Bella winked at him and took the keys. After grabbing some lunch in Port Angeles they headed back to Bella's house. Bella didn't know what it was, but there was something about feeling the clay slip through her fingers, that aroused her. It was sensual and she wanted Jake. Leading him by the hand, she took him into her room and locked the door. Still facing the door for just a moment longer than needed she took a slow deep breath steeling herself for what she was going to do. Bella turned slowly to Jake bringing her burning eyes to his own. A matching fire seemed to dance within his dark eyes. Slowly, she pulled her shirt over her head and stood in front of him keeping her eyes locked on his. Jake stared back and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his strong pecs and beautifully sculpted abdomen. Bella could imagine him as sculpted out of clay or marble.

Lost to sensations and emotions of the moment she created, Bella walked forward and placed a hand on his stomach and slowly felt the grooves of muscle. Smooth skin on hard flesh. She slid her hand up and memorized his chest with her touch. Jacob stood, breathing hard, with his eyes closed, allowing Bella to touch him. Walking around his body, she let her fingers wonder over more muscle groups than she knew that a human had in their bodies. Jacob was beautiful. Making the full turn, she studied his huge arms and appreciated even more, the protection that they offered her and how gently that they could hold her. Reaching up to his face, she looked into his eyes and traced the lines of his face with her finger tip. Stretching herself on her tippy toes, she placed a shy kiss on his lips. Jacob couldn't take anymore. He lifted her up off of the ground and carried over to her bed. Laying her down, he reached around and unsnapped her bra.

"My turn, Bells." Jakes voice was half growl but all lust when he spoke. His features were concentrated as he took in the sight of her small, but rounded breasts. Each topped with a small, perfect pink nipple. He rubbed the backs of his fingers over them, causing her eyes to flutter closed and her to squirm underneath of him. If touching her there did that to her, then what could his mouth do? As if he could read her mind he ducked his head into her chest guiding one gently with his tongue into his mouth. Bella shivered barely noticing her whimper from the sensations he gave her. Taking the whole nipple in his mouth, Jake licked and worshiped until she couldn't take it anymore. With a shutter she grasped his head with both hands holding him steady against her crying out his name. Only after she relaxed her grip did Jake pull back from her. He looked down at how her chest flowed in one perfect line into a tiny waist and then into the perfect curve of her hip, still covered by her jeans. The crashing waves of pleasure began to rise again when he started kissing his way down her belly creating new and wondrous pleasures for her to experience. Jake unsnapped and unzipped her jeans, gently pulling them off and pulled down her panties, studying the beautiful V that the tops of her thighs made. Jake slightly touched the inside of her thighs asking silently with just a small amount of pressure.

Bellas already reddened face burned darker with her blush as he studied her closely once she allowed her legs to part. "Don't be shy, Bells. You're absolutely perfect. Amazing." One tear slipped out of her eye and on to the pillowcase. Jake could tell that she was still shy about his kind of intimacy, so he made his way back up her body, kissing her and touching her breasts, until she was writhing again, underneath of him. He looked into her eyes. Do you want to?

"Yes. Don't stop, please."

Jacob took off the rest of his clothes and just lay there for a minute, torturing himself and letting his hands explore the curves and bends of her body. Finally, he reached down into his jeans and pulled something out. "I came prepared, this time. We need to be careful from now on."

"You're right." Bella was so immersed in her own pleasure that she could barely speak. The feel of Jake's one hundred and eight degree skin against her own, was heaven. He was so gentle with her, yet held such power in his body. Feeling bold she suddenly grabbed the condom from him. "Here, let me do it." She smiled like a vixen and his eyes widened as he felt himself grow harder. "On your back." It was more of a statement than it was a request. Jacob quickly obeyed.

Bella carefully tore open the condom, just as she was taught in health class and gently rolled it onto his iron hard length allowing her short nails to lightly tease him while she did so. Not something she learned from health class, but from two girls who wouldn't shut up behind her during it. Jake sucked in a breath at the feel of her cool hands on him. Kneeling before his prone body, holding him while fitting the condom just right, she dismissed thoughts of that day from her mind. The look in Jakes eyes did not allow much room in her lust fogged mind for anything else. He started to roll her over, but she put her hands on his chest. "No. I want to be in control this time."

"Oh God, Bells. You're going to drive me crazy!"

"That's the idea." She smiled at him and then straddled him and held him into place and carefully aligned him with her entrance. Little by little, she inched him in, until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She experimented with different feelings that came with flexing and unflexing her inner muscles. Finally, she started to move slightly, until the feeling of him rubbing against her got to be too much to control. She rode him harder, squeezing him with her muscles, with her thighs, digging her fingers into his rock hard sweaty chest. She could feel her perception of the world slipping until nothing existed except for where they were joined. She needed to be closer, needed more, and had to have more of him inside her. When he groaned out her name it hit her. Her world had boiled down to only the sound of her name wrung from his lips, the feel of him inside her, under her. The sounds of their bodies colliding and the scents of their combined lust. Her hips bucked as she rode out the white hot bliss that encompassed her. Curious about where it was that was so sensitive, she reached down and felt herself as she pumped up and down on him. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Are you trying to kill, me, Bells?" She gasped as she found the spot and gently massaged it with one finger, causing her to once again crest over the waves of ultimate pleasure. Jake couldn't take anymore. Watching her breasts gently bounce and the look of pure abandonment on her face, he came hard inside of her. She moaned as the warmth of his juices filled the condom. She rode him through it until he was done and then collapsed on his chest. They both breathed hard together and laid there until their breathing slowed.

"We've definitely got to try that position again." Jake looked awed. Bella laughed lazily.

"According to a book that I read, there are lots of things that we could try."

Jake leaned up on an elbow and giggled at Bella. "You read a book?" Bella flushed. "Let's see it."

"No!" She covered her face.

"Fine, but if you want to try those other things, then I'm going to need some kind of diagram. You're going to have to show it to me sometime." Jake tickled her and she smacked him in the shoulder. They lay there, holding each other and slept for a bit before getting up. Both dressed reluctantly out of necessity. Neither wanted to be found by Charlie, in this state, when he got home. Jake stood silently for a moment before he put his shirt back on. "Do you want to come over to my house for a little while?"

"Sure, I'd love to see Billy."

"Billy would love to see you." Jacob smiled at her. "You know that he thinks the world of you, Bells." Bella grinned at this.

"He knows about the imprint." Jake's words stopped her in place.

"What did he say? Is he going to make us get married or something?"

Jake laughed, loudly. "No, nothing like that. Especially since technically you're sleeping with a minor." Jake laughed again, until he got a pillow in his face. Just then, they heard Charlie's cruiser pull in. Jake threw on the last bit of his clothes.

Making their way down the stairs, they sat on the couch as if they had been there the whole afternoon, turning on the T.V. Of course it was animal planet with two lions coupling. Charlie just walked in the door, hung up his gun belt and looked at the two of them sitting innocently on the couch.

"Uh huh. Right." Was all that he said before heading to the kitchen and popping open a Rainier beer. Bella chuckled into Jake's shoulder at the look of guilt on his face.

Charlie came and sat down in his Lazy Boy. "So what did you kids do today?" He could barely hide his smile.

"Well, Dad, I got enrolled in the pottery class."

"Did you? Well." He glanced over at Jake and laughed without reserve.

"So what was it like?" Charlie looked at Bella. Bella blushed for a moment.

Oh, the pottery class, right. "It was great! I met the instructor and she's really nice. She let me try the pottery wheel. I was able to center the clay really quickly and she said that I was a natural. I can't wait until tomorrow night!"

Charlie nodded as he watched the lion's getting it on. "Are you all watching this, or can I change the channel now?" Jake blushed a deep fuchsia. Bella laughed and tossed him the remote, knowing that they were busted.

"Well, Bells, I told you that you would be good at anything artistic. You get that from your mom, I guess. I can't wait to see what you come up with out of that class!"

"Thanks, Dad." Bella smiled at him.

"Just stay out of trouble, both of you." Charlie looked pointedly at Jake and then went back to watching ESPN. Jake elbowed Bella in a plead to get him out of there.

"Dad, we were just about to head over to see Billy. Wanna come?" Charlie thought about it for a minute. "Sure, sure. But you drive. It wouldn't do to have Fork's Chief getting a DUI, now would it?" Finally Jake laughed and they all got up and grabbed their jackets to head over to Billy's house. Just then, Charlie got a text on his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he read. "Come over. Want to talk to you about something. You're gonna want to bring some beer. Billy." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and went to the fridge and grabbed a twelve pack and followed Jake and Bella out to her truck. This ought to be interesting, he thought to himself.

***Thanks to my wonderful Beta, FantasyRa, for cleaning up my grammar and adding more flesh to bone. **


	5. Chapter 5

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote my story "Just As I Am", at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations And Understandings**

Charlie arrived at Billy's with Bella and Jake and a twenty four pack of Rainier. He wasn't overly concerned about Billy's text, but it had certainly gotten him thinking, what could be so important that Billy couldn't just call him and talk to him about it?

Arriving, the very ambiance of Billy's house was grim. Also, it was strange that Quil Sr. was there as well. Charlie like Quil Sr. just fine, but he usually wasn't the hanging out type, being that he was older and did his Medicine Man stuff, whatever that was. Charlie wasn't well versed in Quilleute folklore, but that was no surprise, as they kept that stuff pretty close to their chests.

Charlie sat down, tossing a beer to Old Quil and Billy. The mood was heavy, to say the least. "Okay Billy, let's hear it. What's up?"

Billy looked grim and a bit nervous. "What time did you get off duty tonight, Charlie?" Charlie looked at Billy like he had two heads.

"Same as I always do, Billy. Six o'clock, unless there's something that Barney can't handle on his own. That's why we have a Deputy Chief. Why, what's going on?"

"They found Lauren Mallory's body out by Highway 88."

"Jesus! She's what, eighteen!" Charlie felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. This was not only one of Bella's friends, but someone the same age as Bella. It really hit home.

Billy's eyes were worried. "They say that it looked like somebody tried to stage a vampire attack and did a pretty damn good job at it, too."

"Why do you say that? Maybe I should call Barney."

"Go ahead and make your call, Charlie, but we need to talk before you go anywhere or try to investigate this."

"Jesus, Billy. Do you know something about this?"

"You could say that, but not anything that would make me an accessory. I only know about it, I wasn't there or near there, nor did I know that it was going to happen."

"What do you know?" Charlie's head was swimming with all of this strange information. This was so unlike Billy and he'd known Billy for the last thirty five years.

"Just watch this." Billy pleaded with him with his eyes.

"I'm watching." Charlie was growing agitated by what seemed like a game of twenty questions.

Suddenly Billy shouted for Bella and Jake. They filed in from outside, smiles still on their faces.

"Yeah, Billy?" Bella asked.

"I need you to sit down, because I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you."

Bella looked as if she didn't know how to feel. She sat down slowly on the sofa, looking between her dad and Billy.

"Lauren Mallory was found dead tonight. There's not a drop of blood left in her body."

"Oh, shit!" Bella stood, face pale. Edward!"

Charlie stepped in, his hands up. "Okay, slow down. Why would you think that it was Edward, Bella?" Bella looked stumped by that one. She looked nervously at Billy, her eyes begging for help. Billy delivered.

"Charlie, you know that pack folklore that we keep to ourselves?"

"Yeah, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you're about to get a crash course, brother. Have a beer, Charlie, you're not going anywhere."

Charlie sat down hard. Never in thirty five years had he seen Billy so in earnest. Grabbing a beer, he absentmindedly told Billy to lay it on him. He had a strange feeling that whatever was about to be said, was going to be information that he didn't want to know, but would never be able to do anything about, anyway. He cracked open his beer and took a long swig, waiting and watching Bella's strange pallor and shakiness. Jake had picked her up and put her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Charlie, what I'm about to say is going to sound beyond crazy, but I need for you to promise me that first, you won't interrupt me until I'm done letting you in on what only one other outsider knows about the Quilleute's and that you'll either walk out of here and call me a liar and never believe a word that I say again, or you will trust in the fact that I have never lied to you in thirty five years."

Charlie felt the absolute g force of what Billy was conveying to him. "Fine, Billy. I promise."

"Okay, here's the short version of the truth. The Quilleute's are decended from shapeshifters, well, wolves, to be exact. For generations, the younger, stronger men and now a woman of the tribe will phase into a wolf when there is an enemy in the area. Our mortal enemy. We call them The Cold One's because they are no longer alive, with a heartbeat, but frozen in time. You call them vampires. Edward Cullen is a vampire, Charlie. He killed Lauren Mallory."

Charlie downed his beer and looked around, searching for an answer to such a proclamation. "Jesus, Billy. I don't know what to say." Charlie was at a loss. Either his friend had gone insane, because he obviously believed with his heart and soul what he had just said, or he was telling the truth.

"I can prove it to you, Charlie."

"Proof would be a good thing right about now, Billy. Not that I discount what you just said, but you have to admit, that it's a lot to swallow, brother. Bella and Jake watched this scene play out with wide eyes. Charlie was being brought into the loop and it was too much for him to handle.

"Jake, let's take Charlie outside for a moment."

"No, Billy!" Bella jumped up. "Don't do this to Jake, please. I can't be away from him. Please don't do this."

"Just relax, Bella. Charlie and I go too far back and Charlie is too cool headed to act out against Jake." Billy turned to Charlie. Take your gun belt off and come outside with us.

Charlie looked Billy in the eyes as he removed his gun belt. It was the ultimate conveyance of trust on Charlie's part. All four of them walked outside and stood in the driveway.

"Jake," Billy pleaded with him, "please son. Show Charlie."

Jake looked at Charlie, then at Bella. It was out now and he could either make his Dad look like a crazy man, or he could quite possibly make Charlie go crazy. He nodded his head at Billy, squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her and disappeared into the tree to undress. Walking out naked, he phased.

"Woah!" Charlie stepped back several steps, before stumbling and falling on his butt, hard on the ground. "Bella, go inside, now."

"Dad, it isn't what you think. It's still Jake, just phased." Bella looked back at Jake and Jake came to stand beside her, nearly the same height as her and nudged her with his nose as she caressed his fur. "See, it's him, Dad. Billy is telling the truth about everything. The Cullen's are all vampires, but consider themselve's vegetarians, because, up till now, they've only fed on animals. They hold to the sanctity of life. The rest of the Cullen's are good, well, people, but Edward seems to have lost it."

Charlie put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Are you telling me that you knew this while you and Edward were dating?"

"I figured it out, Dad, by reading old Quilleute legends and from some of the physical abilities that Edward had. I swore myself to secrecy and was always safe around them, but Edward, he left me, Dad. They all did. Now that I've gotten with Jake, he's back and seems to want to stake his claim on me, so yes, I knew. I know and I'm scared."

Charlie looked as if he were going to cry. "Bells, you could have gotten yourself killed."

Bella started to laugh.

"What exactly is so funny about that?" Charlie was getting angry. A natural reaction.

"Sorry, Dad. It's just that I stand here next to a shape shifting wolf, who just happens to be my boyfriend and you're scared that I might have gotten myself killed with Edward."

Just then, Jake phased back and went to retrieve his clothes.

"That's different. I know Jacob. I know his heart. He loves you, Bells."

Jake came walking back from out of the forest. "I do love her, Charlie, and I swear upon my life that I'll protect her to the bitter end." Jacob locked eyes with Charlie. Charlie seemed to calm down a bit at this.

"I believe you son."

"There's just a bit more, Charlie." Billy was proud of his long time friend for taking this in such stride.

"Well, gee, Billy. Hit me with more. What else could you possibly have? I mean, I can't possibly fight a vampire that has decided not to be a vegetarian anymore and is stalking my daughter. What do you have to tell me now, cause now's the time." Charlie was still sitting on his butt.

"Jake and Bella have shared a special bond that only the phasing males can share with a certain person, and it's not of their choosing, it just happens. It's called imprinting. Jacob imprinted on Bella when they, well, you know."

"This imprinting, what does it mean for them?" Charlie was quickly deflating.

"It means that their souls are bonded to one another for life. They will hardly be able to survive without being near to each other."

"So you're saying that Jacob and Bella are almost more than married?"

"Pretty much, except for the fact that something remarkable happened during their imprinting. It's almost as if Bella imprinted back onto Jacob. Old Quil says it's only been said to happen once before in history, but it's been done between them. Their magic is strong and their bond is even more intense."

"How do you know that, though?" Charlie could barely handle the thought of his daughter belonging to another. Jake raised his shirt and showed Charlie Bella's perfect handprint over his heart.

"God!" Charlie spat. He sat still for a long time, taking this all in. "Well, Billy, I believe you. There's one thing for damn certain and that's that I can't shelter Bella from Edward. Not knowing what I know now."

"She can stay here, Charlie, until she graduates. We'll have her under twenty four hour surveillance. Cullen won't stand a chance. I'm just trying to help you, brother."

"I know, I know. I also know that she's safer staying with Jake, here on a reservation full of wolves, then she'll ever be at my house." Charlie rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "Fine, Bella, you can stay. Just please don't go anywhere without one of these 'spirit warrior' guys with you. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, Dad." Bella walked forward and put her arms around her struggling Dad.

"We'll see about getting you an apartment here on the rez, or something. Just stay safe."

"Jake will protect me, Daddy." Bella kissed him on the top of his head.

"So, Billy, how do we fight this?"

"We let the wolves deal with Cullen. It may be difficult as he is probably running from his own family. They won't take this lightly. To turn on a human means death in his family. Either way, he's on the run, but the pack will route him out of hiding."

"Fine, Godspeed to them. Is that why they all cut their hair and got that tattoo? Is that the pack that you're talking about?" Jake nodded his head, with a small smile on his face. We all phased around the same time, Charlie. We didn't choose this, it just happened. Like I told you, I'll protect Bella with my life, gladly. There's nothing that I could possibly refuse her now."

"Well, if that' the case, then , I'll talk to Sue about renting out her garage that she had turned into a guesthouse. You both need to get jobs and help pay your fare share. I'm not really happy with this arrangement, mind you, but Bella, you're an adult. Billy, how do you feel about this?"

"Hell, Charlie. I'm just glad that you didn't walk away from me."

"Well, then I guess that fate has settled it for us. In the meantime, I feel that I need to have a meeting with Carlisle Cullen. I'm pretty sure that with Edward missing, he's going to have a good idea of what happened to Lauren, as well. I'd appreciate it if you all could provide me with some backup, there."

"I'm sure that any of us would be happy to watch your back, Charlie." Jake was more than happy to have any reason to tear one of the bloodsuckers apart. "I'll talk to Sam and see what we can come up with. Some of us will have to be left on patrol for Edward and to guard Bella, but I'm sure that you'll be covered.

"I'm not entirely sure that the rest of the Cullen's have anything to do with this." Quil Sr. spoke up for the first time.

"What makes you think that, Quil?" Charlie was suddenly in Chief of police mode.

"Old Quil, just smiled serenely. I guess you'll just have to call it a hunch, unless you believe in this Indian Mojo stuff." Charlie had to laugh.

"Well, you haven't given me a reason to doubt you, yet, so for now I'll take your word for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sue Clearwater refused to charge Charlie rent for Jacob and Bella and encouraged him to have them move into her guest house as soon as possible, saying, "Charlie, you're a dear old friend and I've known Jake and Bella since they were babies. When it comes to Bella's safety, there's no question. It is much better that she be near Jacob, Seth, and Leah here. She will be well protected and welcome."

Charlie was humbled by Sue's generosity. "Sue, there's an entirely different matter that I've been meaning to ask you about. It's a bit on the personal side and I didn't know if it is too soon to talk about it."

"Well, Charlie, why don't you ask and I'll tell you if it is. You know me. I've never had a problem speaking my mind."

Charlie smiled at her. Sue certainly was a straight forward kind of person. Generous and kind by nature, but no push over.

"Sue, I'd like to know if you'd be interested in having dinner with me sometime?"

Sue's countenance changed. That had not been a possibility that she had expected, but she found that she didn't find the offer disagreeable. "Charlie, I would like that and no, it's not too soon. I think that Harry would approve. He loved you like a brother."

"Great then." Charlie wanted to high five himself. "Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight, I have a council meeting, but I'm free tomorrow night. Would that work for you?"

"Tomorrow would be just fine, Sue. Pick you up around seven?"

Sue smiled. She was so beautiful, with her high cheek bones and lovely figure. Her hair was a glossy black that hung down to the middle of her back. She looked more like she was in her late twenties rather than her late thirties. Charlie felt like a lucky man to be taking her out at all, as it had been years since he had dated.

"Seven sounds good, Charlie. I'll look forward to it. I the meantime, I'll just grab the keys to the guest house." Charlie nodded.

She disappeared into the house and Charlie did a very small but animated victory dance. Reappearing, she gave him a sly look, making him wonder if she'd caught him. Not much got past Sue Clearwater.

Still smiling to herself, she handed Charlie the keys. "This one is the key to the front door and the other with the purple rubber top is to the back door. They can move in as soon as they please. There's nothing in the ways of furnishings, but we'll see what we can come up with."

"Well, I know that Bella hardly ever spent a dime of what she earned at Newton's Outfitters, so she ought to have a small fortune to make do with. Jake's probably got some set aside, too. I've never seen a man his age work so hard on so many odd jobs. I can't thank you enough, Sue."

"Don't worry about it. That thing has been sitting empty for two years. I'm more than happy to have Jake and Bella as neighbors."

"None the less, you're a good woman." Charlie's praise gave her a warm feeling.

Accepting the keys, Charlie gave her one last smile and pulled away in his cruiser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Bella were excited to be moving in together. They would have their own little place and freedom to do what they pleased, whenever the felt like doing "it". However, furnishing an empty one bedroom, one bath guest house was going to be a challenge that they would have to overcome. Bella had just over five thousand that she had saved from her days working at Newton's outfitters and Jake had about three thousand, from picking up odd jobs and occasional mechanical work her and there.

The answer to this quandary? Goodwill, Ikea, and Walmart. They actually found a sofa at Goodwill and a Sony Trinitron tube television . They indulged from Ikea, buying a queen sized, Svelvik, iron bedstead and one of their memory foam, pillow top mattresses, as no one wanted to sleep on a used mattress. This set them back a bit, but it's the small things, like a comfortable bed to curl up in at night that made home feel like home.

By the time that they picked up linens, a small two person dining room set, dishes, cookware and other odds and ends at WalMart, they were pretty much tapped. Bella had just enough to buy a few picture frames to hang photos of family on the walls. It was meager, but it was theirs and a good start for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The treaty between the Quilluet's and the Cullen's had been adjusted. Carlisle had agreed to meet with Billy and Charlie at Billy's house, crossing the boundary line for the first time in over one hundred years. They sat across from each other, now, the air thick with tention.

Charlie started the talks. "Carlisle, I know what is going on here, supernaturally and I'm pretty sure that you know that, too, or you wouldn't be here talking to me right now." Carlisle acknowledged with a patient nod of his head. To Carlisle's credit, he kept a sincere and pleasant expression on his face, despite the tension.

"I think that we are both aware of the death of Lauren Mallory and if you will forgive my frankness, I think that we both know who was responsible for it."

"Chief Swan, if it is Edward that you are referring to, then, yes, we believe that he was responsible for Lauren's death. However, I need you to understand, if you will, how this affects us. We are a peace loving family and have been for over one hundred years. We have kept the treaty, without violation with the Quilleute's, thankful that it was granted in the first place. Edward was my first son. Now, I refer to him as my son, because he was the first person that I changed. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza and both of his parents were already gone. I had a choice to either allow him to die, or to make him like myself. Obviously, I chose to save his life in the only way that I could. Each member of our respective family was brought in under the same circumstances. It seems to me that Edward has slowly gone mad, believing himself damned to hell, for what we are. It was actually him that refused to even consider changing Bella in the first place, to keep her from suffering the same fate."

"Then why is he suddenly acting on this madness, Dr. Cullen? I don't understand the connection here. I need for you to understand that I am the Chief of Police here and I am in place to keep the community of Forks safe from either natural, or now, supernatural crimes. Edward is responsible for the death of an eighteen year old girl. How do you expect me to handle this?"

"Chief Swan, I can completely empathize with your position. As for our part, we were led to believe by Edward almost a year ago, that Bella was pregnant with Jacob's child and that he was heartbroken, therefore we had to move on. It didn't seem right to us, but to our shame, we believed him. He left Bella in the woods that day, for her own protection, in his mind after an incident at our house, which caused him to fear for her life." Charlie winced. He didn't even want to know.

"Edward had told her that he didn't care for her and left her standing alone in that forest. That was very badly done on his part. That is when I believe that his madness began. He was living with a lie and separating himself from the woman that he loved, feeling like he was protecting her. Perhaps he was, but then he was led to believe that she was killed in an accident." Charlie's eyebrows shot upward.

"What on Earth led him to believe that?"

"That is a long story, Charlie and obviously a false bit of information. At that point, he called your home and she answered. No doubt he was relieved, but she put him in his place for treating her as he did and made it clear that she didn't care for him any longer, but was happy in another relationship. I'm pretty sure that this is what pushed him over the edge. I am not excusing his actions. Please understand that if Edward is to return, or if we are able to find him, that though I consider him a son, that he will be put to death for the crime of killing a human being and risking exposing us all. Be it by the Quilleute Pack, or by our hands, Edward will pay for his madness, with his life."

Charlie sensed a deep sense of sorrow in Carlisle and his heart went out to him, but Edward had to be dealt with and dealt with, within his own supernatural world.

"I am sorry that it has come to this, Dr. Cullen, but I appreciate your cooperation. I am also sorry for Edward's heartbreak, but I am not sorry for the choice that Bella made. I love my daughter just like you love Edward, and I see her being healthier and happier with Jacob. With Edward, it seemed like she was constantly on a rollercoaster of emotions and always getting injured, or running off. I also want you to know that I feel that it is in the best interest of this town and any other, that your secret stays here around this table. You will not be exposed, nor will your family be implicated. Edward is responsible for his own actions. Unfortunately, this means that Lauren will forever be just another cold case file, but that is as it must be."

Rising from the table, Carlisle shook hands with Charlie and for the first time, Billy. "Then I believe that we have an understanding, gentlemen?" Carlisle's voice was calm and kind as always, though sadness and despair showed through his attempt at a pleasant expression.

"We have an understanding Dr. Cullen. You have helped Bella out on many an occasion and I am grateful to you for that. Let's remain friends, if that is possible when all is said and done." Charlie believed in his heart that though the Cullen's certainly led a different lifestyle, that there was nothing disingenuous about Carlisle Cullen.

"I thank you for your understanding Chief Swan and your friendship is valued to myself and my family. You have my word that we will do all that we can to find Edward and that we will also do all in our power to protect Bella."

With a nod of thanks, Carlisle left the meeting. For the first time in over one hundred years, the Quilleute's and the Cullen's would be working as a team. Charlie sat down in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. This was a lot to take in for anyone in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote my story "Just As I Am", at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . /**

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**Chapter 6**

**Illusions Of Safety**

The morning was dreary as Bella snuggled into Jake in an attempt to ward off the cold, before facing the day.

"Morning." Jake mumbled as he reveled in the feel of Bella's skin against his, without worry of anyone walking in on them. "We'd better get ready, Bells."

Bella silently nodded her agreement, sitting up on the bed. Jake made his way into the kitchen, starting coffee. From the second that he opened the canister, Bella began to feel the slightest bit better. She stood up and headed for the shower.

Today was going to be a rough day. Today was Lauren Mallory's funeral. She and Lauren had never been what you would have called the best of friends, but they did sit at the same lunch table and were involved with each other's lives to a certain extent. It was a huge thorn in Bella's heart that Edward had done what he did. She still couldn't believe it.

As she climbed out of the shower, she wiped off the mirror and looked at her own expression. All that she saw was her own grim reflection staring back at her. She made her way into the bedroom and dressed in a black cashmere sweater and black pin striped slacks that Alice had gotten for her a year ago. Right before "The big migration".

Brushing out her hair in preparation to blow dry it, she stared out of the window, the very atmosphere seeming to reflect the mood of the day. Dark and ominous. Low lying dark clouds, hung over forks, threatening rain at the slightest provocation.

Bella jumped as Jake touched her on the shoulder. "Sorry, Jake. It must be the day. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

It's okay, honey. Jake felt a chill run up Bella's spine.

"To think, Jake. All of that time that I spent with him, insisting that he was a monster and me insisting all of the time that he wasn't, only to find out that the monster actually lurked beneath the surface. I should have listened to you and your Dad on prom night."

"Now, don't think about that, Bells. You're okay now and he can't get to you. You're here now and that's all that matters. Drink this, it will make you feel better." Jake handed her a steaming cup of black coffee. Bella kissed him and took the mug from his large hand.

"Ahh. That's just what the doctor ordered." Bella smiled her gratitude and took a sip. Life just seemed to look better after your first cup of coffee in the morning.

"I know that this is going to be a tough day for you, Bella, but I'm right here with you. You know that." Jake's deep soulful eyes seemed to see right past the 'I'm fine', blinder that she was trying to throw up. She suddenly swallowed hard as a tear leaked from the outer corner of her eye. "I didn't even like her, much, Jake, but I would never have wished this on anyone. How could Edward fall over the edge so hard?"

Jake turned Bella away from the watery light of the window and held her to him. "Stop thinking about it for a while. Today is going to be tough enough. Feel my strength, Bella. You came back. You came up for air, you fought and here you are. I would die before I would let anything happen to you."

Bella leaned into Jake's solidness and inhaled his scent. She felt the tension in her uncoil and felt herself emerging from the dark tunnel that she had fallen into, since waking up. Suddenly, she felt reinforced. Setting her coffee down on the window sill, she took Jake's face gently between her hands and kissed her thanks. Careful not to stoke the fire that constantly existed between them, they both pulled away and smiled at each other. Jake cleared his throat and mentioned something about a bowl of cereal and walked back into the kitchen.

Bella gulped down the rest of her still steaming coffee and went to blow dry her hair. Half an hour later, they were both ready to go. Jake wore a dark charcoal gray button up top and a black pair of jeans. He looked good enough to eat, Bella thought and then mentally flogged herself for having such a thought on the way out the door to a funeral.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the orange truck barreled down the road toward the cemetery, Bella felt lost in the cloud hanging over her head. She leaned against the window as raindrops began pelting the windshield, causing Jake to have to turn on the wipers.

Bella was never really comfortable in large groups of people, much less large groups of emotional people. She dreaded being a spectator of the grieving process, but dreaded even more, the grief that she herself felt deep down inside for a girl that seemed superficial and materialistic in life, but who's future to change, to become someone, was ripped from her in no doubt a moment of terror.

Approaching the chapel, Jake found a parking space and rushed around to Bella's side of the car, holding a black umbrella. Black. Today seemed like a day for such a color. As they made their way into the chapel, Bella saw for the first time, in the front, in an open casket, the lifeless form of Lauren. She felt bile rise up in the back of her throat. Lauren had not been killed in a car accident or died of an aneurism. She died at the hands of a mad vampire. Throughout the service, Bella could only think of what those closed eyes had last looked upon last. At what horror must have rushed through her body at the stumbling realization of what was to become of her at the hands of a so called mythical creature. Bella thought back to the night that James had bit her. The burning, mind blowing pain and at the feeling of Edward sucking the poison out of the wound, barely able to stop himself from drinking her dry. She remembered the feeling of the life being drained out of her, but waking up in a hospital bed, instead. Lauren Mallory had no such luck. No Carlisle there to whisper words of reinforcement to Edward of who he really was.

The funeral as expected, was a very uncomfortable especially for Bella. It took all of her will power, not to jump up out of the Pugh and run for the door. Angela's parents held on to each other, grief pouring off of them in waves. Pain palpable on their beings, like the pressure that is released from a fire hydrant when the valve is opened and the water left to shoot into the street. It was like holding a mirror up in front of her face. The grief and fear that she caused Charlie and her mom, when James had picked up her scent on the baseball field when she was forced to flee, must have been something like this. If she would have died that day, this would have been them and it would have been all her fault. She could hardly stand to be in the room with such first-hand knowledge at what the loss of one's child must be like.

After paying their respects to Lauren's family, an overflow of Forks High School students, all grieving dramatically, followed the family and close friends of Lauren, to the hole where she would be laid to rest. Bella was surprised when she looked across the crowd around the casket as it was being lowered into the ground, to see the truly pained looks of the Cullen's. Ironic that the priest was now saying the words, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Carlisle made eye contact with Bella at this moment and gave her a knowing look and a slight nod. She didn't need to be a telepath to know what he was trying to convey. And so Edward would return to the Earth, as ashes and dust.

After the burial, Bella found Charlie and Sue, Charlie giving Bella and extra tight hug today. They had been invited over to Charlie's for a dinner that Sue had prepared and she and Jake readily accepted, having lived off of Cheerios for the last couple of days.

On the way back to the truck, Bella was stopped by Mike Newton's father. "I know that this is hardly the time or the place, Bella, but I understand that recent events have led to your removal of Forks High."

"That's right, Mr. Newton." Bella had very little energy for pleasantries.

Mr. Newton cleared his throat, nervously, looking around for a moment. "It just so happens that my normal nine to five shift has been made vacant and I didn't know if you were able or willing to fill the position. No matter what, the offer is open."

Bella suddenly blinked out of her fog. "Actually, Mr. Newton, I've been looking for a job. I will be going to school at night now and am also taking a course in pottery at the Community College. Nine to five would be perfect. I'll take the job. Thanks so much for offering it to me." Bella forced a smile.

"Well, you were always a hard and trustworthy employee, Bella. It would be a pleasure to have you back." Holding his umbrella over his head in one hand, he patted her gently on the shoulder with the other and smiled and nodded at Jacob, then walked on to his car.

"Well, that's one hurdle out of the way." Bella smiled genuinely at Jake, the only person that she could truly emotionally connect with today. "Do me a favor. Get us out of here. This cemetery gives me the creeps."

"Your wish is my command, Bells. On to Charlie's. Hey, I like the sound of that." Jacob smiled, suddenly lighting up the dark day. "Charlie's. Not Bella's anymore, but Charlie's."

Bella laughed a low throaty laugh and wound her arm through Jacob's sharing the umbrella as they walked back to the truck, together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Charlie's Bella shared the news about her job with her Dad and Sue.

"Bells, how do you expect to attend your continuation classes?" Charlie seemed concerned. "You're not thinking of dropping out, are you?"

"Dad, we've been through this once. I'm not dropping out. I can finish my courses online, now. They have that kind of thing available nowadays and keep up with my pottery class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It will be a cinch. I have my laptop and my printer that you and mom got me for my birthday. It's all that I really need. It's all done through the public school system. Real diploma and everything.

Charlie thought about this for a moment and made eye contact with Jacob across the table. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. If Bella was out less with a group full of kids and in Newton's Outfitters with only herself and another co-worker, she would probably be safer. Usually bad things happened when one was alone, but when working with a vampire, Charlie could see how Edward may just draw more attention to himself in a crowd. Most of the people at the continuation school were underage pregnant girls, anyway.

"Maybe this would be the best thing for you, Bells." Charlie stuffed in a mouthful of Chicken Enchiladas. Jake seemed to take a refreshing breath at this. As Charlie finished chewing, he continued. "You know, your mom and I started a savings account for you when you were a baby, thinking college. Well, there's plenty in there, if you still decide to go. I mean, who knows, maybe you'll go to an art college or something, but for now, you are going to need something a little more dependent than that truck and that rabbit." Jake shot him a hurt look. "No offense, Jacob, it's just that all things considered, I'd like to see Bells in something a little more trustworthy. Tomorrow I'm going to go look at some small cars. New cars, mind you, with warrantees and roadside assistance, but small. I should be able to just tap into a small portion of your college money for it, but I'd feel better if you were driving something that I wasn't always afraid that the transmission was going to go out on." Jake shook his head, a wounded smile on his face once again. Bella gave him an empathetic look, but did see Charlie's point. "Any particular color, Bells?"

"Anything but green." Bella said around a mouthful of salad.

Jacob helped himself to his third serving of dinner. "Wow, Sue, these enchiladas are incredible!" Sue beamed.

"I ought to cook for the two of you more often. Especially since our Bella is a working girl now." Sue smiled at Bella.

Jake had been thinking. "I've been perusing the newspapers and I spotted a nine to fiver, cleaning up construction sites in Port Angeles. I think that I'll head out there tomorrow and see what's what."

"That would be good." Charlie agreed, food in his mouth. Bella suddenly credited her mother with her table manners, stifling a giggle at Charlie's ability to speak with a mouth full. "Then, with both of you working forty hours, you'd be doing okay in no time. Tell you what, Jake. If you get that job, I'll pay Sue to bring you your own pan of Enchiladas once a week." The entire table laughed at this.

"That sounds like a deal to me!" Jacob leaned back, belly full and put his hands behind his head. Sue blushed diminutively at the compliments to her cooking. Bella couldn't help but notice that Sue seemed awfully at home in Charlie's kitchen. She had only been gone for two days and already, Sue was moving in on Charlie. "Oh well." she thought to herself. "It could be a lot worse. It could have been Jessica's mom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It Bella's first Monday working back at Newton's Outfitters. She noticed that Mike didn't dare stare at her as much, now that she and Jake were officially an item, living together no less. Jacob could be an intimidating specimen of a man. She had actually found comfort in this ritual, about the only thing in her life that hadn't changed. It was also refreshing to be on the first day of a job that you already knew like the back of your hand. The only thing that had changed, is that Newton's had gone all high tech and switched from just typing the prices of each item at the register, to bar codes and scanners. Currently, near the end of her shift, Bella held a scanner gun and was inventorying the flashlights and emergency wind up radios, when she heard the bells on the door chime. She looked up, surprised to see Jacob with a wide, dazzling smile on his face. She couldn't help but return the smile as she stood up, feeling slightly nerdy in her official red Newton's Outfitters vest with her name tag on it.

"You ready to go, Bells?" Bella glanced up at the clock and was shocked to find that it was already five past five. This day had gone by quickly.

"Sure, just let me go upstairs and punch out." She gave Jake a quick peck on the lips, noticing the puppy dog sad eyes of Mike Newton as she ran past him and up the stairs. Punching out and hanging up her vest, Mrs. Newton congratulated her on a job well done. "It seems like you have taken to the new scanning system very quickly." Mrs. Newton beamed.

"Sure, sure. I find it more efficient, really. It makes inventory a breeze. I like it." Bella gave her a friendly smile.

"Well it's good to have you back, Bella. Have a good evening." Mrs. Newton truly was a very kind woman. She did not strike Bella as one of the ladies that had been spreading rumors around town that Bella had dropped out because she was pregnant. Mrs. Newton tended to leave that kind of thing up to Jessica and poor Lauren's mom.

"Thanks, Mrs. Newton." Bella gave her a quick hug, feeling a rise of gratitude for at least one semi-normal person in this town. "And thanks for having me back.

Mrs. Newton just hugged her back with a motherly smile and patted her on her way, watching her as she went.

Bella had to keep herself from skipping down the stairs, toward Jake, looking forward to a night off and the privacy of their own place. She took his hand and reached under the cash wrap for her jacket on the way past. As soon as they left the shelter of the store, the cutting cold of the evening had Bella donning her jacket as soon as they had cleared the doorway.

Jake held the door to her truck open and walked around to other side. He turned on the engine and put it in first as they pulled out of their parallel parking spot in front of Newton's Outfitters and headed home to La Push.

"So guess what?" Jake was bubbling over with some kind of news. He had that wide eyed, smiley expression that he got whenever he had big news. Bella didn't reach supress urge to reach over and touch his face. The truck grew incredibly warm, incredibly fast with her own private sun, so close to her.

"What? You seem really happy about something." Bella traced the sculpted line of his jaw with one finger.

"I got the job!"

"Oh, Jake, that's great! So spill, tell me the details." Bella settled back a bit against the window to cool down a bit.

"Well, it's pretty much pushing a wheel barrow full of heavy debris from the construction site all day, but it pays twelve fifty an hour. Also, the boss said that he liked my build and thought that maybe if I worked really hard, that he might take me on as one of the apprentices at some point, but I really have to prove myself at the bottom, you know?"

Bella nodded happily, now rolling down the window as the windows fogged. "Dang. Twelve fifty is a lot better than I'm making. Way to go, Jake! Between us, we ought to be able to afford food and utilities and put something toward the car payment to get some of the burden off of Charlie." Bella reached her hand out the window to feel the cold air on her hand as they raced down the road."

"What's wrong Bells, you hot?" Jake had a bit of a teasing grin. Suddenly there was a thud in the bed of the truck and as quick as a flash, Bella was screaming out in pain at the top of her lungs.

"Bells? Oh my God! What just happened? Bella was barely able to move, but she pulled her arm in and showed him a bite mark on her hand. She began to squirm and wail with agony. "It hurts, Jake. Help me! Call Carlisle!"

Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's personal number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, this is Jacob Black!" Carlisle could hear Bella's keening in the background.

"Jacob, what has happened?"

"We were just driving down toward La Push and Bella had her arm out the window when we heard something heavy drop into the bed and then she began screaming. Oh, God, Carlisle. It looks like a human bite mark on her hand. He bit her, Carlisle! Carlisle, you've got to help her!

"Hold on, Jake, I'm on my way." Carlisle hung up and sped to his Mercedes. Just then, Alice and Jasper pulled in behind Bella and Jacob. Jasper kept his distance, but tried to cast as much calm as possible toward Bella. The slower her heartbeat, the better. Alice already had a tourniquet ready. She breathed through her mouth and quickly ripped Bella's sleeve off of her jacket, pushing up her sweater. "Yes, it's him. I take it that Carlisle is on the way?" She looked desperately at Jake. Jacob just nodded.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" Jake looked like he was going to put his fist through the side of the car. "What needs to be done?"

"The poison has to be sucked out, Jake, but Jasper and I just aren't capable of that. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll do it!" Jake pushed past Alice.

"No!" Alice shouted. "You'll die. Our venom is like strychnine to you, Jacob. Here, here's Carlisle now!" Jacob's heart was hammering against his chest. He really couldn't protect her from this bloodsucker. The pack begin to appear, in human form out of the trees as Jake held on to Bella helplessly as she burned and screamed for help. "Somebody please just make it stop, please!" She screamed. Carlisle was there in an instant, with the wound to his mouth, pulling the poison out and spitting the blood on the ground. Alice apologized, but had to leave with Jasper. Jake held Bella as she went limp. Carlisle stopped.

"I think that it's okay now, Jake, but there's no doubt who it was." Carlisle's eyes darted back and forth among the treetops.

"Let's get her home for some rest. She's lost a bit of blood, but we all need to meet at your house tonight, if that is not breeching the treaty. Carlisle looked at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No. You are fighting with us against a common enemy. The treaty will allow for you to come tonight, let's just catch him Carlisle. I can't abide by one of your own already breaking the treaty. He just tried to change Bella, but I can show some grace as long as I'm sure that you're with us."

Carlisle quickly nodded his head. "Edward is like a feral dog that needs to be put down. We'll need Alice tonight. How about eight o' clock?" Sam nodded his head, affirming the time.

Jake suddenly laid his head back and roared. "I'm going to kill you Cullen! It will be me, do you hear me? It's been a long time in coming, but mark my words, it will be me!" Bella still hung limply in his arms. Jacob felt as if he had failed her. She nearly became one of them just now and that would have separated them forever. No, Jacob wouldn't have it. This was war and by the spirit of Ephraim Black, he would see Edward in ashes before he would get near Bella again.


	7. Chapter 7

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards!

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**Chapter 7**

**Logistics**

Bella awoke, her head feeling like her it was stuffed with cotton. When she opened her eyes, things were hard to focus on. Her stomach was rolling and she felt a throbbing pain in her right hand. Turning her head slowly, she looked up to her right and realized that not only was she in her bed, but that Carlisle was adjusting something on a pole. Following the pole up, she saw that it was blood and her stomach gave a great heave as she leaned over the bed just in time to throw up on the floor, a bit splashing on Carlisle's shoes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She weakly croaked out. Carlisle laid her back down on the bed.

"Bella, if you think that this is the first time that my shoes have been vomited on, then you are sorely mistaken." He wore a crooked grin. Alice arrived right then, with a wrinkled nose, a new pair of shoes in her hands for Carlisle.

"Seriously, Bella, if I ever have to have a vision of that again, I'm gonna, well, just don't, okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's prissy tirade. "I'm fine, Alice, thanks for asking." Bella's words were slurred and loaded with sarcasm. Alice looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I should realize that this is no time to joke. It's just that I'm nervous is all." Alice looked up cautiously at the bag of blood going into Bella's arm.

"You just need to be still and quiet, Bella. You've been through a whole lot." Carlisle had a very serious and concentrated look on his face.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Carlisle, who's blood is that going into me?"

"That would be Charlie's blood. He's the only O Negative that we could find. Your blood is AB Negative and is really hard to come by, but lucky for you, Charlie's a universal doner."

"Where is Charlie?" Bella suddenly asked panicked.

"Charlie is resting in Sue's guest bedroom. He knows, Bella. He's about as angry as I have ever seen a man, but he's okay. He gave quite a bit of blood for you as you lost so much when I had to suck the venom from you, so he'll be out of commission for a while." Carlisle's eyes were more troubled then Bella could ever remember seeing them.

"So he got to me, driving down the road. Great. I'm pretty much going to have to stay right here, aren't I?" Carlisle didn't answer, but brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"It's best for you for now, Bella. There will be a meeting in two hours and we're going to figure this whole thing out."

Bella had a forlorn look on her face. Carlisle noticed her distress. "What is bothering you so badly, Bella? You will be safe here, you know that."

"It's not that, Carlisle, it's that I'm going to miss my pottery classes. They were the only things keeping me sane and now even they are gone. How am I going to deal with the anxiety of being hunted now?"

"We'll figure something out, Bella. You just rest for now. I'll wake you when the meeting starts." Just then a glass broke in the kitchen and Carlisle went running out to see what the problem was.

Alice was pulling the dishes out of the dishwasher as she began to have a vision. The glass lay splintered into a thousand pieces as Jasper held her. Jacob hovered nearby, not sure what to do.

Carlisle approached slowly as he saw Alice staring off into space. He waited as he and Jasper helped her over to the couch as she finished her vision. Suddenly her eyes were clear and a shocked expression was on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle's voice was soothing.

"He's not working alone." Alice's voice was shaking and her eyes still wide, showing signs of emotion.

"What do you mean, that he's not working alone, honey?" Jasper rubbed her back lovingly.

"He's working with", Alice stopped for a moment and shook her head as if to make the vision go away, "he's working with Victoria."

The entire room stopped. Jacob steadied himself against the wall as Alice continued. "He wants Bella dead because she chose Jacob and Victoria wants her dead because she is the reason that James is dead, so they've joined forces. They're . . . lovers." Alice buried her head in Jasper's shoulder

Carlisle stood and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Jake. "You know what this is going to mean, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded. "Bella is on full lock down until both of them are dead. We'll come up with a plan of action at the meeting tonight, but I want Bella there. She deserves to know what's going on."

"I don't think that that is such a good idea, Jacob." Carlisle protested.

"Damnit, Carlisle. She is no stranger to having her life threatened. There's just no way, that she's not going to be a part of a discussion about her own life!"

Carlisle was silent. "Perhaps you're right, Jacob. I will make sure that she has pain meds before she attends, though. I am going upstairs and I'm going to change her dressing on that wound, but I will not give on this. As her doctor, Bella does not need to go into shock. She's already been attacked today." Carlisle folded his arms in front of his chest, but his face remained calm.

Jake thought about this for a moment and then nodded his head. "Okay, Carlisle. I can see your point. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "I've been at this for some time, Jacob. I assure you that Bella will be quite lucid. I'm thinking that maybe it's time to call our friends, the Denali's down. We're going to need some help with this one." Carlisle flipped open his cell phone and dialed as he headed outside.

Eleazar Denali listened intently to Carlisle. "I understand, old friend and of course we are more than willing to help. I am just sorry that you are forced to carry this out on your own son, Carlisle."

"Bella is as much my daughter as Edward is my son, Eleazar. Edward has broken the treaty and attempted to change a human, without the consent of the Volturi, leaving both of our families at risk."

"Very well, Carlisle. I will say that you can count on all of us, save Irina. She will no doubt choose to stay here as she blames Bella, unfairly, for the death of her mate, Laurent. However, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and I will be there. We must preserve the sanctity and safety of our families."

"Thank you, Eleazar. You are such a dear friend and we are most appreciative of being able to count on you in times such as this."

"Think nothing of it, Carlisle. We have seen too much together to turn away requests such as this. We will arrive tomorrow. See you then."

"See you then, Eleazar and please pass on our gratitude to the rest of your family. If you would, please pass on my humble condolences to Irina. I know that it must be devastating to lose your mate, no matter the circumstances."

"You're a good man, Carlisle, and I will do that. Thank you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

Carlisle stood sterilizing Bella's wound, once more as Jake sat quietly by her on the bed. She looked between the two of them, the silence and heaviness in the room like a smothering blanket.

"Look, you two. You might as well tell me what's going on here. You two are either giving me the silent treatment, or you've found out some kind of information. Alice is avoiding me like the plague. She saw something, I'm sure of it and I want to know what it is that you know."

Jake smiled over at Carlisle. "See, it's pretty much pointless to try and keep anything from her." Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

Jake took Bella's good hand in his own and squeezed it tightly, giving her strength through his touch.

"Bells, you're right. Alice had a vision and it is a big piece of information, but it's going to be hard to hear." Jacob waited for her response.

"Look, I'm not exactly a virgin to the supernatural world or to human nature, so please, just tell me!" Bella was growing impatient.

"Alice saw that Edward has joined forces with Victoria." Jake just laid it out for her, without pulling any punches.

"Victoria? Are you kidding me? How in the world did they figure that one out?" Bella was angry and it showed as her eyes burned into Jake.

"Apparently if Edward can't have you, then no one will in his mind. As for Victoria, it's personal. She blames you for James' death, as if it wasn't his own insatiable need to track you and consume you that caused him to be torn apart and burned, knowing that you were under the protection of the Cullen's."

"So it's their mutual hate of me that has driven them together? No doubt Victoria has enticed him into her company using her wiles."

Carlisle spoke up as he redressed Bella's wound. "They have become lovers, Bella and with Edward's altered mental state, I doubt that it was very hard to ploy him into being used in such a way." Carlisle pulled out a needle and a vial of pain killer. Bella buried her face in Jake's chest as Carlisle filled the syringe and injected it into Bella's shoulder. Suddenly, Bella felt a relaxing warmth spread throughout her body and she became sleepy.

"I know what this means, you know." She said behind sleepy eyes. "I'm pretty much sequestered to this house, now. I hate him for that the most. I wanted to take that pottery class."

"There, there, now, Bella. You just rest and let the painkiller do its work. We'll wake you when the pack gets here and know that the Denali's will be here tomorrow to help end this. Just rest here with your mate. You are safe here."

Carlisle's soothing voice lulled Bella into a deep sleep. Jacob smiled his thanks and cuddled into Bella, holding her tightly.

"You know, Jacob," Carlisle whispered, "I think that I have an idea about that pottery class that she keeps going on about. If that's what keeps her sane right now, then she should have it."

"We can't risk her going to it, even with the pack watching her, Carlisle. It's just not safe." Jacob refused to let her out of his site for even a moment.

"Well then, I'll just have a talk with Sue and we'll see what we can work out to bring the pottery class to Bella." Jacob gave Carlisle a strange look. "Come with me, we'll discuss it downstairs and then you can introduce me to this Sue Clearwater. Bella just happens to have a second family, with nearly bottomless coffers of funds." Carlisle gave Jacob a wink as they made their way downstairs.

The pack convened with the Cullen's in Jacob and Bella's small living room that was entirely too small for such large men as made up the pack. Carlisle took the floor.

"It has come to our attention that Edward is not working alone, but with Victoria, who's mate we killed after luring Bella to Phoenix a couple of years back. It seems that Victoria is out to get Bella and, well, Edward is just too mentally unbalanced to see any wrong in this. Of course this will mean that Bella will be pretty much housebound and have to be guarded by one of us at all times."

Bella let out a great yawn as she sat on Jake's lap on their sofa, to let more people sit.

Sam answered for the pack. "We have been picking up two different scents lately. I can't tell you how many times that we have chased them to the Canadian border recently. In order to catch them, we are going to need bait. We are going to need to lure them to one spot and try and descend on them as a team. I realize that we have never worked together before, but we are willing for Bella's sake if you are."

Carlisle smiled. "Vampires working with werewolves, that is a first indeed, but we are more than willing and thankful that you are too. Bella is as much a member of our family as any of us are and we will see this finished. What do you suggest as bait, Sam?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Bella's blood." Bella turned white. "Sorry, Bella, but that is exactly what they are after. I say she marks a trail that leads them to one place that we can all converge upon."

Carlisle considered this. "That's a good idea, Sam. Bella, are you willing?"

Suddenly Bella squared her shoulders and stood up to her full five foot two. "I think that I have a better idea than that." Carlisle and Sam exchanged glances.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Ta'ha Aki's, third wife."

"No!" Jake stood to his feet, suddenly, anger in his eyes. How can you even joke about that, Bella."

"I'm not joking, Jake. Victoria is far too clever to fall for just my scent. She's going to know a trap a mile away. They're nomads, Jake. They live by their wits, but she cannot pass up the scent of my own blood flowing from my own body. I trust each and every one implicitly and I will see this finished. Carlisle, I'll need your help on where the best place to cut would be, but I will do this and I'm sorry, Jake, but I started this whole mess by being with Edward at all and I'll finish. I'll not live in fear of Victoria or Edward, or anyone else for that matter that seeks to terrorize our lives. We can't live like that."

Jake sat with his head in his hands. He knew very well that when Bella dug her heels in, that there was very little that he could do to stop her. Her little five foot two self, was a force of nature, all its own. "Fine, but I stay close to you, understood?" Bella nodded her understanding. "Carlisle, you say that the Denali's will be arriving tomorrow from Alaska to help?"

"They will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll need them." Sam backed up a bit, letting Jake take the lead. He smiled to himself, it was about time that Ephraim Black's son took his place.

Jake continued. "I say that we choose a specific spot and that we break off into little groups. We can close in on them as they close in on Bella, but we'll have to take out Victoria first. She's strong and fast. She poses the biggest problem. Sam, Quil, Jared, you all take point on Victoria and get her out of the game. I'll stay with Bella and the rest of you will be split into outer lying guards and hunters." The pack seemed to respond well to Jake taking point. Sam was pleased with this.

"I know where ground zero should be." Bella spoke with a flat tone. "There was a secret spot that Edward used to take me to. A meadow about three miles into the mountains, where fox gloves and wildflowers grew. We would lay there on sunny days and he was free to let his skin shine." She sent an apologetic look at Jake, who only nodded her on. "If Victoria can mess with his head, then two can play at this game, except I have something that Victoria doesn't. Blood. And I am his singer. If you all can dispose of Victoria, which won't be easy, than Jake can take care of Edward when he comes for me, because have no doubt, he will come for me." Bella felt a shiver run up her own spine at her own words. Turning to Jake, she said. "Please help me upstairs to lie down, before I get myself into any more pain killer induced trouble." She had a shaky smile and lightened the mood of the room as everyone got a little chuckle at her candidness. Jake did, however get up off of the couch and picked her up to carry her upstairs.

"Well, that's my little sister!" Emmet smiled. "She's got balls!" Rosalie slapped the back of his head and he winced. "Ouch, Rose!" The Pack got a chuckle out of this. And so it was decided. The battle plans were in place, only logistics to work out on the Cullen's and Denali's part. Slowly the group receded and allowed Jake and Bella their space, save Carlisle, who stayed behind to give Jake instructions on how to care for Bella's wound. After showing Jake how to clean and dress the wound, he smiled at him as Bella fell back asleep. "See you at sunrise tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Jake gave Carlisle a broad smile and shook his hand. Carlisle left and Jake headed upstairs and sat on the bed and looked at his Bella's sleeping form. She was courageous enough, but almost to a fault sometimes. He hoped with all of his heart that this came off as promised, because he had no desire to live without his heart's mate.

At 7:00am, Bella was awoken to the irritating sounds of loud trucks outside of her house. Squinting at her bedside clock, she sat up, feeling a bit on the grumpy side. She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. Calling for Jake, he was nowhere to be found. As she stepped outside, her mouth fell open. The entire pack and the Cullen men were there, hammering away at a frame to an addition to Jake and Bella's modest dwelling. It was freezing, but Bella walked ahead toward the guys. "What in the world is going on here?" She couldn't help but laugh a bit at all of them already out of their shirts looking like a fireman's calendar.

Carlisle, who looked even better then Bella would have imagined without his shirt on, walked toward her with a smug smile on his face. "Well, you kept on and on about that pottery class, Bella. If you can't get to the pottery class, than I guess the pottery class will just have to come to you."

Bella stared at him in confusion, just as a cement truck backed up to poor a load of cement for a foundation. Coughing at the smoke from the truck, she waved her hand in front of her face.

"I talked to China yesterday, Bella. We Cullen's, well, we've got a bit of extra change lying around. You are getting your very own pottery studio and China will be well paid to be here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Bella threw her arms around Carlisle.

"Oh my God, Carlisle! This is amazing!" Carlisle gallantly gave Jake the credit. "You can thank me for the funds, but it was Jacob's idea. Give him a hug, too, Bella." Bella ran to Jake and jumped onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him hard on the lips. Jake hung on to her hips and smiled under her kiss as cat calls rang out from the guys. Bella's hand dressing started to come undone.

"Alright, you two, either get a room, or let me redress that wound, Bella." Carlisle, pulled on a T-Shirt and started to lead Bella back to the house.

"Hey, Carlisle just made a joke!" Emmet stared after him in amazement. Jasper just shook his head at Emmet, laughing to himself at the whole spectacle.


	8. Chapter 8

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards!

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**Chapter 8**

**Pale Rider**

Bella reveled in the feeling of the clay slipping, wet through her fingers as she centered it, once again. She closed her eyes and molded it to her hands, centering it, allowing it to take on a form of itself. Gently, ever so gently, she sank her thumbs into the middle of the top and gradually felt the clay melt away underneath of her touch. As she felt, rather than saw that the depth was where she wanted to be, she gradually put pressure, easing outwards and she felt the walls of what was to become her latest bowl, expand. Wetting her hands again, she placed her hands on one side of the bowl, putting slightly more pressure on the inside bottom of the bowl, giving a rounded effect. When she was satisfied with that, she used a tool, which took extra concentration, to create a lip. To her amazement, the bowl went as planned this time. She beamed up at China who gently rested her hands of Bella's shoulders.

"Excellent! You really are a natural, Bella. Some people have skill, dear, but you have raw talent. Now let's carefully use the wire to get it off of the wheel."

Bella smiled at her teacher as she took a very thin wire and pressed it down toward the wheel, running it along the wheel, underneath the pot. Suddenly, her third piece was finished.

"That's three successful pieces today, Bella. You're well on your way to becoming a true artisan." China gently took the pot and turned it over, so that Bell could carve her initials in it. Setting it on the drying rack, they both looked at Bella's handy work. When Bella was in her new pottery studio, she felt as if the entire world melted away and that her life was not being threatened outside of these walls. This was a safe haven for her.

"I'm so sorry that you're old boyfriend is causing you such a problem, Bella." China spoke kindly as they stared at the three bowls.

"Oh, it will be alright in the end. He'll be captured and sentenced and, well, out of my hair, so to speak." Bella was once again reminded of the war that raged outside of her cocoon.

"Well, I'm certainly cheering for you and happy for the work. Dr. Cullen pays well." China smiled, lightening Bella's mood. "Okay, let's get these into the kiln so that they are fired and cooled by Wednesday. Then we'll work on glazes, but in the meantime, don't be afraid to work on your own. You just have to learn not to be so hard on yourself when a piece fails, Bella. That is rule number one."

"I know, it's just that it seems like I get attached to a piece and when it collapses, so does my spirit." Bella looked forlornly at her two failed, drooping pots of the day.

"Well, you know how the old saying goes. If you don't succeed, try try again." China squeezed her shoulders. "And until then, I can tell Dr. Cullen and Jacob that we have a natural on our hands."

Bella smiled back at her, feeling very happy with her progress during the lesson. She would definitely come back out to play with the clay and the wheel, just to practice and push herself to see what she was capable of. She noticed China washing her hands and drying them, then as China picked up her purse, she asked, "I know that this is a bit forward, but would you mind introducing me to that Embry guy, on the way out? He's not like, jail bait or anything, is he?"

Bella giggled. "No, he's 19, you're 24. I bet the older woman thing would be kind of hot." China and Bella laughed together, never knowing that all the while that Embry could hear them. He had wolf senses. He grinned at himself and as soon as China and Bella cleared the door of the new Pottery lean to, he offered to carry china's bag for her.

"Thank you, uh, Embry is it?"

"Yeah, that's me. And you're China, right?"

"The one and only."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you around sometime. Been thinking about taking one of the auto shop classes out at the college."

"Maybe I could drop you by some brochures?"

"That would be nice." Embry smiled his bright puppy dog smile and opened China's door for her. She stepped in and scribbled down something on a gum wrapper and handed it to him before, shutting her door with one last smile and drove away.

"Well aren't you just the ladies man?" Bella laughed out loud, winding her arm through Embry's. "Now that you've got my pottery teacher's digits, how about having a cup of coffee with me and keep me from going out of my mind for a while."

"Embry patted her hand. "At your service, my lady." Bella just looked at him and laughed.

All that Jake could hear as he took point, was the pounding of his paws upon the dirt and the wush of his breath as it heaved in and out. It seemed as all other creatures of the forest were silent, cognizant of the fact that there were predators far superior to themselves amongst them. He had the sweetly sick smell of both leeches in his nose as they chased them north. Just off in the distance, his eyes could pick up the reddish orange streak of Victoria's hair as she and Edward fled once more. Jacob knew that Edward could hear his thoughts. Slowly he let his mind wonder to personal thoughts to remind him of what he had left behind and what Jacob had each day, now.

Reaching into Edward's mind, he spoke. "You are a fool. You go mad once you finally have Bella in your life and you leave her. Maybe you couldn't stand to be close to her, oh, but I have." Jacob let flitting memories, keeping Bella's dignity intact, float through his memory. Bella's face when she reached her peak. What it felt like to kiss those truly heavenly lips. The feeling of her in his arms and the smell. That smell that was only hers. His plan worked. Edward stopped dead in his tracks and scurried up a tree, chest heaving, eyes blazing with anger.

Victoria, realizing what had happened, turned back and joined Edward high in the tree, holding on to him.

"How dare you!" Edward screamed. "You know that I couldn't get close to her. Her scent drove me mad. She is the reason why I have unraveled and you taunt me with her? You are beyond reprehensible."

Victoria held Edward and regarded him closely. "Don't let him do this to you, Edward." She whispered into his ear. "Don't let him play games with your mind."

"Don't speak to me! What I gave to you was meant for her from the beginning of time! You disgust me, whore!" Victoria only smiled at him.

"You know, Edward?" She began. "I grow tired of your mood changes. One change that you made for me was one too many. It was the change that wrenched my true mate from me and now, you've been wrenched from yours. It is enough for me to see you truly suffer. This is the moment that I've been waiting for, you crazy fool!"

The pack watched this scene in awe and gasped as suddenly, Victoria snaked her arm around Edwards neck, bending as if she were going to kiss him. "I can forgive if you can forget." Edward looked at her, considering for a moment, but Victoria continued. "But I can clearly see that you can't forget." And with that, she knocked him from the tree, the wolves descending upon him immediately. He took a protective stance, but Jacob warned the pack. "He's mine and mine alone. Leah, Quil, Sam, go get her!"

The trio took off north in the direction that Victoria had fled, her scent fresh in their noses.

Jacob circled Edward. "You hurt her. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice, your life is forfeit."

"Go ahead and try mut, my family is right across the ravine."

The boundary line lay right beside them and the Cullen's all stood, watching the stand off. Jacob looked sadly at Carlisle for a moment. Edward looked toward his father too, expecting them to jump at any moment to defend him. Instead, Carlisle gave Jacob a small nod. The last thing that Edward Cullen ever saw, was the pain in his father's eyes as he gave to him his final gift. The sentence of death." Jacob pounced upon Edward, grabbing his neck with his razor sharp teeth. Jacob bore down and twisted, but not until the leech squeezed Jacob in a hug with all of his might. Jacob fell down to the ground, with a whine next to Edward's headless body. The rest of the pack phased and raced to Jacob's now human form, lying broken, looking crushed. Sam was back within what seemed like seconds.

"Sam!" He heard Carlisle call from across the river. "Please, let me help him. God help me, but he did what I may not have had the strength to do. There were tears that wouldn't fall in Carlisle's eyes." Sam nodded.

"The treaty will extend to you, for tonight and we are grateful for your help. Please help him if you can, Carlisle."

"Carry him home, quickly. I'll be there in five minutes."

Carlisle wasn't kidding, by the time that they had emerged from the forest, Jacob screaming out in pain, Bella rushed from the house, her face turning the color of stone, fell onto her knees as Carlisle pulled up into the driveway, spraying gravel.

"Get him inside and someone see to Bella!" Carlisle shouted. Everyone but Sam carried Jacob's twisted body up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying him on the bed. Instantaneously, the bed was soaked with the sweat of his mangled body. "I had always meant for h-him to d-die. I never meant to l-leave Bella alone!" He screamed.

"Hush now, Jacob. You're not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it. You must try and not scream. Bella is beside herself. Jake nodded his understanding. If his imprint needed him to remain quiet, to save her heartache, then he could. Carlisle probed with his hands and nodded. "He'll need re-breaking and setting. Embry, you Paul and Jared will help me hold him down." Carlisle said as he filled a syringe with morphine. "This will dull his senses, but it will not do much toward the pain. Give him something to bite down on." Embry looked around and then down at his own leather belt. Taking it off, he placed it, doubled over in Jake's teeth. Jacob blinked his eyes in thanks and then screwed them shut with the pain.

Sam and Emily tried their best to calm Bella. Emily held her and brushed the hair back from her sweaty tear streaked face. "Oh, God, why did he have to come back this way? Doesn't he see that I can't live without him? I'm so bad at saying things sometimes, but Emily, I can't breathe unless he is." Emily knew all too well what Bella was saying as she made uneasy eye contact with Sam. "Bella, let's get you a glass of water and Sam will go up and see if Dr. Cullen has anything for your nerves." Emily gave Sam a pointed look and he nodded and rushed up the stairs. As Bella and Emily stood, Bella felt a rush of warmth between her thighs. Emily what is?" She looked down and saw that it was blood.

"Carlisle! Carlisel?" Emily shouted. "Help!" Sam rushed down the stairs and saw Bella standing before him in shock. "Oh God, no." Before he could get anymore out of his mouth, his phone rang. It was Alice. "Sam I'm on the border, will you please let Esme, and myself over. Carlisle is in over his head."

"Yes!" Sam began to sob. "Please help us!"

"We're on our way, Sam. Tell Emily to lay Bella down on the couch and put pressure on her lower abdomen with both of her hands."

Sam relayed the message and Emily led a cataleptic Bella over to the sofa and laid her down. Using all of the strength in her upper body, she pushed down on where she thought that Bella's uterus would be. Bella stared straight up at the ceiling, but tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Sam, seeing nothing else that he could do, pulled his phone out and called Charlie.

Charlie and Alice pulled up at the same time.

"What in the hell happened out there?" Charlie's face was as pale as the Cullen's. He heard a snap and a scream from inside. He held on to the side of his car as his knees nearly buckled. Sam helped stabilize him. "Charlie, Edward is dead, but not before he crushed Jacob's rib cage. Carlisle is having to re-break it, to set the bones correctly. Jacob will heal." Just then, they heard another snap and the scream of a man being tortured with pain."

"Jesus." Was all that Charlie could say.

"Charlie, that's not all." Charlie looked as if he were about to cry. "Bella seems to be suffering from an early miscarriage. She's on the sofa in the living room. Alice and Esme have gone to tend to her." Charlie pushed past Sam and ran into the small living room, looking down at the bloodstained, quietly crying, tiny form of Bella. Charlie melted to his knees near her head and began sobbing, holding her head in his hands. He wiped her tears away as his fell. Esme draped a blanket over her bottom half and Sam stood guard with his back to her. Alice tore away her jeans and blood soaked panties. There was nothing that they could do. Alice switched with an exhausted Emily and put pressure on Bella's uterus. "Carlisle will be able to know how far along she was." She said, venomous tears in her own eyes. Finally the cracking had stopped upstairs and Carlisle wrapped Jacob's shoulders, arms and rib cage and casted it at vampire speed. Giving Jacob a bit more morphine, he ordered Paul, Jared, and Quil to stay with Jacob. He rushed downstairs and immediately smelled blood. The sight of what hit him, nearly brought him to his own knees. "Oh, Bella. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know, Carlisle." She sobbed. Alice had managed to stop the bleeding and she was now wrapped in a quilt in Charlie's arms.

Carlisle bent to hug her. He held on to her for a moment as his chest felt heavy with the pressure of loss. "When was your last period, Bella?" Carlisle looked tired and grieved. Bella answered, even toned in a hollow voice. Carlisle answered, "You were probably no more than three weeks along. I'm so sorry, honey." Bella sniffled for a moment.

"Carlisle?"

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle' was so kind.

"Will I be able to have anymore?" Bella's voice broke at the last word. Carlisle smiled gently, an empathetic sadness tugged at the corner of his eyes, for Bella.

"Will I still be able to, you know, have any more?"

"Oh, Isabella. There is no reason to worry about that, dear. You have every chance in the world of having healthy babies. This was just a time of utter shock and the stress of being hunted. There are little ones in your future yet, I expect." Carlisle hugged her once more and stood.

Looking at Emily he made sure that she heard him. "She'll need a checkup, tomorrow. They'll probably want to do a DNC. She's going to need a friend right now, Emily.

"I'll be here. Sam and I won't leave until they are both healed." Sam nodded his head in agreement, tears welling up in his own eyes at the sadness of the day. He reached out his hand and shook Carlisle's. I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry for your loss." Sam's voice was broken and thick with emotion.

"We are all linked here, by Bella. Edward got what he chose today. That is all. The Edward that we knew died long before the one that was killed today." With this, Carlisle laid his hand upon Sam's shoulder and then turned to leave. Squeezing Bella's hand, Esme followed Carlisle. Alice remained. "I know that it's hard to hear this right now, Bella, but it's the only comfort that I can give. I see the two of you holding a very happy, healthy baby upstairs in your bedroom. Your faces are shining. It will all be okay." She bent and kissed Bella on the cheek and followed her mother and father out of the door.

Half an hour later, Jacob finally found deep sleep, due to the morphine and the exhaustion that only the survival of vile pain can bring. Jared, Paul, and Seth came in through the door, carrying Sam and Emily's mattress, setting it on the floor of Bella and Jake's bedroom. Emily made the bed and read the notes left by Carlisle on how to maintain Jake's pain relief level, along with the morphine and syringes left. She walked downstairs, slowly and mournfully passed them on to Sam.

Bell lay on the couch, quietly sobbing in her father's arms, trying to focus on Alice's vision. She had never considered children a part of her future, but now that she had lost a pregnancy created by her and Jacob's first night together, without protection, she longed to once again carry their child inside of her. She mourned for the loss of the baby, Jacob's pain and the pain that the Cullen's must be feeling. War is hell, she thought to herself.

Charlie finally kissed her on the forehead and released her into Emily's embrace and headed home to mourn the loss of his grandchild and the pain of his daughter in the privacy of his own home.

That night, Sam and Emily slept on the floor, Emily next to Bella, holding her friends hand. Sam and Emily would take turns, helping one or the other to the bathroom. No one said anything to Jacob, tonight. He was in a fog of morphine and deep physical pain. Emily held Bella's hand until she heard her sobbing stop and her breathing even out. Emily lay quietly, her own tears falling for a while, before sleep claimed her, too. The reality of the morning light would come all too soon for them all.

The next day near sunset, a strange man rode into Forks on a beautifully restored Indian motorcycle. His hair was the color of a raven against skin the color of alabaster. He wore sunglasses, even in the dusk and camouflage cargo pants, Doc Martins, and a T-Shirt with the sleeves cut off, revealing rippled, huge biceps. He drew no small attention as he made his way to the Cullen compound as he drove through Forks. Arriving at their drive, it was the first happy sound that Carlisle had heard all day. He would know the rumble of that bike anywhere. Running to meet his old friend, he stood on the porch waiting until the very large man turned off his engine, threw down the kick stand and regarded Carlisle for a moment.

"Carlisle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have successfully disputed the myth that vampires can't get tired. How are you old man?"

The towering man approached Carlisle and they embraced, patting each other hard on the back.

"Jethro Jenks Jr. I never expected to see you in Forks, Washington."

Jethro removed his sunglasses, revealing deep amber eyes. "Well, it seems that one hell of a red headed bitch that I've been tracking has led me here. You know anything about her? She seems to cause trouble wherever she goes these days and I've got quite a bounty on her from up Canada ways."

"Well, Jethro, I suspect that you've come to the right place. Come on inside and say hello to Esme, she'll be thrilled to see you. We'll talk inside. You must be famished. I'm sure Esme would love a chance to use her new kitchen to cook some Italliano, or have you hunted lately?"

"Oh, I've hunted, but I always have room for Esme's cooking." Jethro smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Carlisle thumped him on the back.

As they entered the house, Carlisle began to fill him in. "It just so happens that we have our own problems with Victoria. You've come to the right place old friend, and not a moment too soon. You'll get your bounty before this is over with and I'm happy for it. We're lucky to have such a skilled tracker on our side.

Just then, Esme rushed at Jethro as he picked her up and twirled her around. "How about some of that Penne Rustica, darlin'?

"Oh, Jethro, I'll cook twelve courses for you. Come in!" Esme locked arms with the huge man and led him into her kitchen to feed the human side of his appetite.


	9. Chapter 9

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me, jacobiterose, for this year's Energize WIP Awards!

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

Chapter 8

Beauty for Ashes

Bella awoke the next morning, sore as realization of the previous day's events washed over her. She took in a shuddering breath and glanced down at the floor with memories of Sam and Emily, sleeping next to her and Jake, throughout the night. The very thought of such kindness caused fresh tears. She rolled the other direction and saw a deeply sleeping, but casted and taped Jacob. He seemed to be resting, thanks to the morphine that Dr. Cullen had supplied Sam to give him, throughout the night. Not yet wanting to wake him, or talk about their shared tragedy of the loss of the very new life that they had made, she arose, kissed Jacob's cheek gently, tasting her own tears and headed for the shower.

After having a good cry in the shower, she tried to pull herself together, but there was truly only one place that she wanted to be. Dressing, she brushed her hair, but didn't bother drying it and headed downstairs. She accepted the cup of tea offered her by an empathetic Emily and then excused herself.

"Thank you so much, both of you." She heard the monotone quality of her voice as she spoke to Sam and Emily. "I think that I would like to spend some time alone. I hope that you understand. I really can't thank you enough for being there for the both of us last night. It was, well, more than anyone has ever done for me." Fresh tears began to wet her cheeks. Sam stepped forward, hugging her gently and kissing her forehead, looking to Emily as he exited the house. Emily held Bella's hand and spoke gently.

"We're here for you, both, gladly, for as long as you need us, Bella. Take all the time that you need." Squeezing Bella's hand, Bella nodded her thanks and escaped to her new sanctuary.

Pausing inside of her new pottery studio, she located the clay, grabbed a bowl of water from the sink, with a small sponge, and sat down at the wheel, switching it on. She poured all of her emotion into her work, working through several pieces, finding comfort in the familiarity of clay and the feeling of talent at work. It felt good to create right now. She felt a weight lifting from her heart with each peace and was shocked that she had been at the wheel for four hours, when Emily knocked on the door.

"Jacob is awake, Bella. I just thought that you should know." Emily stared at the ground, tears banking in her own eyes. "He's asking for you." Bella nodded, feeling shored up and more prepared to face the inevitable than she had this morning. Emily stepped inside of the studio, her attention suddenly on the newly formed pieces of pottery on the drying shelf.

"Bella, these are truly amazing." Emily seemed surprised in a way and continued to admire the shapes and delicacy of what Bella had created that morning.

"Thanks. It really helped to be here this morning." Was all that Bella could manage. She left Emily, still admiring her newest work as she headed out of her studio and into the house.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed the stairs and heard Sam and Jacob's voices, muffled, then clearer as she approached the doorway.

"Well, I'll give you two some privacy." Sam saw her and nodded and with a squeeze to her shoulder, quickly left the room.

"Jacob, how are you feeling?" Bella rushed to the side of the bed that she had slept on the night before. Jake was bandaged and sweating profusely, but he managed a smile for her.

"I've been better, but I'll mend quickly. Don't worry about me."

Suddenly tears began to fall, unbidden from Bella's eyes.

"Bells? What's the matter?" Jacob could tell that it was more than emotion over seeing him in the process of reconstruction. He longed to reach for her and to hold her.

"Jake, I have some sad news and I hate to give it to you, well, when you're already in such pain."

"Bells, what is it? Don't cry, honey." Jacob's heart could have broken for the pain in her eyes.

Bella took a steadying breath. "Jake, yesterday while everything was going on, I started, uh, bleeding. A lot. I had a miscarriage, Jake. I had no idea that I could have been pregnant and I was probably no more than a couple of weeks along, but I, we lost it. I'm so sorry, Jake." Bella began to sob.

Jake was stunned for quite a few moments and then began to see the pain that Bella was feeling. The look on her face made it evident that she probably hurt as much as he did, but on the inside, for which there was no morphine for.

"Oh, Bells. Honey. I can't believe that we made a baby." He reached out to her with his eyes. The realization began to hit him, even through the morphine haze and he began to feel the darkness of grief wash over him. Allowing a few tears to fall of his own. "I wish that I could hold you, Bells." She leaned her forehead against his and they lay there for a while and cried together. After a while, she was able to respond.

"In the future, if you want, Carlisle says that I am still perfectly able. It was just all of the trauma of being hunted and, well, you know." She didn't want to name Jacob being wounded, making him feel blame in any sense. "Well it happened, but life goes on, you know?" She stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed Jake's eyes and cheeks. "Sam and Emily slept next to us on the floor all night last night. They have been so kind." Bella managed a small smile, which did a great deal for Jacob's spirit. Just then, Sam knocked on the door jamb to announce himself.

In his deep baritone, he excused himself. "Sorry for the interruption, but it's time for Jake's next dose of painkillers."

Bella nodded her head and bent to give Jake another salty kiss on the lips. Rising to her feet, she gave Jake a last weak smile. "I'll just head downstairs and maybe have a cup of tea with Emily." Jacob nodded and Sam smiled at Bella warmly. Bella turned to head downstairs as Sam began the preparations for Jacob's dosage. Bella wasn't overly fond of needles.

Meeting Emily in the kitchen, there was not only tea, but lunch set out for Bella.

"You need to eat, Bella. You need to keep up your strength." Emily gently guided her to the table and sat to join her. Bella had never been more thankful for female companionship as she was for Emily's just then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jethro Jenks Jr. didn't look like any average, well, person. He stood at least six foot five, with long glossy black hair. His skin held the same marble like hue of the Cullens', but he sported a bristly five o' clock shadow, drastically setting him apart from the appearance of any vampire male. He pushed his chair back from the table and rubbed his very full belly. "Esme, I have not eaten like that, since I was in Tuscany on business. It was, well, bellisimo!" He laughed a hearty laugh that sent everyone into fits of giggles.

"Now, let's talk about this Victoria girl, Carlisle and then maybe I can find the strength for a little hunt afterwards." There was a glimmer in his eye.

Carlisle returned the glimmer and sat down next to Jethro at the table. "To sum it up in a nutshell, Jeth, her mate attacked Edward's ex-girlfriend, tracking her to Phoenix, while under our protection. We had to destroy him." Carlisle cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "As I'm sure that you've noticed, Edward is no longer among us. He lost his mind, Jeth, when Bella, that's the girl, decided against our lifestyle and found that her true feelings were for one of the Quilleute boys." Jethro listened intently. Carlisle continued. "Now, Bella is a part of our family, no matter what has happened between her and Edward and that will always be so. She is a pure hearted and wonderful young woman, who has put her life at stake, rather than reveal our secret, on several occasions. Because we consider her family, we were confused when Edward showed up one day after a small, but close, 'incident', at her birthday party here at our house." Jasper looked toward the ground as Alice gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him to her. None of this escaped Jethro's notice. Nothing much ever did. He nodded for Carlisle to continue.

"As you can imagine, we were shocked when Edward came to us the next day announcing that he wanted us all to move back to Denali, because he had just found out that Bella was pregnant with Jacob, the young Quilleute's baby. We were all so confused by this, as it seemed completely contrary to Bella's character and very nature, yet foolishly, we complied. We just didn't want to see Edward go through the pain. It wasn't until Edward found out that his very actions had driven Bella into this young man's arms, that the truth came out and Edward began to unravel. We moved back, in hopes that he would find himself once again, but to our agony, he continued to go mad. He ended up killing a young woman in whom Bella had gone to school with." Jethro raised an eyebrow at this, but showed no overt emotion. "As you can imagine, we had no choice but to destroy him. Edward had joined forces with Victoria, both wanting Bella dead. Edward, for his jealousy and Victoria for the fact that Bella seemed somehow responsible for the death of her mate. Yesterday, Edward was captured and, uh, disposed of. Victoria got away, yet again." There was great emotion in Carlisle's face and Jethro could see that this whole debacle had indeed taken its toll on the whole family.

"I see." Jethro answered. "Well, that's where I come in, Carlisle. She will be caught and killed. Of that you have my word, brother." Carlisle met him eye to eye and nodded his thanks.

"So, Jethro, how is that old man of yours? He's been managing our estates for longer than I can count anymore."

Jethro laughed, a deep, baritone, throaty laugh. "Dad is just as he always is. Business, business, business, and we still hardly ever see eye to eye." Carlisle laughed at this.

J. Jenks had been handling the Cullen's legal affairs for hundreds of years. Carlisle had met him in the Volturi court and they took to one another at once. Seventy two years ago, Jethro Jenks Sr., fell in love with a tall, dark haired beauty in Italy and tried what was considered to be the unpardonable sin of the vampire world. He began a relationship with her and breaking all the laws of nature, she conceived in the third year of their romance. Sadly, she passed, giving birth to the huge man sitting across from Carlisle even now. Jethro Jr.'s existence was kept a secret from the Volturi and he had learned quickly in his quick growth rate and quick wit, to remain under the radar. Jethro had matured physically to the age of around sixteen, in about five human years. Unfortunately, his father saw his mother in him every time that he looked at him, so father and son never could see eye to eye. Jethro Jr. took to a far different existence to his father as a result and became a most efficient tracker and bounty hunter of rogue vampires. He lured them with the humanity of his scent, but surprised fugitives with his strength and speed, every bit of that as a vampire.

"Well, I don't know about you all," Jethro drawled, "but I could use some desert." Making eye contact with Emmet, Jethro wore a sly smile. "Yeah, I think some bear would be the perfect desert to this perfect meal." Emmet smiled for half of a second and then then race was on. They flashed out the door, leaving the family chasing after them, laughing into the cool night air.

Emmet and Jethro were neck and neck, but Emmet got to the first bear, by a hare's breath. It took Jethro no time at all to track and drink another, afterward, patting Emmet on the back and ruffling his hair good naturedly. As all were full, the two younger couples made their way back to the house, as a hunt usually fueled another sort of appetite for them.

Jethro, Esme and Carlisle sat atop a mountain, oblivious to the cold drizzle that fell upon them. It was finally Esme who spoke up, which was rare for her, as she was a bit on the shy side and very soft spoken.

"Jethro, Bella must not be harmed."

"The girl must be used as bait." Jethro's tone was cold and uneven.

"That may be, but she is special and I consider her my daughter." There was a strength and a razor sharp undertone to Esme's words. This took Jethro aback. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"What is so special about this girl that has you all so affectionate toward her?" Jethro was truly curious, as it was rare for vampires to hold humans close to their inner circles.

Carlisle smiled a bit. "I'll take you to meet her tomorrow and you can see for yourself. She seems timid and almost clumsy at first glance, but our Bella is something of an iron hand in a silk glove."

Jethro pondered this and looked forward to meeting this strange girl. Leaning back on his elbows, there was nothing more to be said, as they watched the storm's edge approaching. Just beyond it, they could see the constellation Orion, just coming into view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China arrived that evening for one of Bella's private classes. She was astounded to hear what had happened the day before, her heart going out to Bella, but even more astounded by the pieces that sat on the drying rack.

"Bella, these are nothing short of pure genius. Do you realize what kind of raw talent that you have?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've never really thought about it, except that it just feels so good creating them. I'm glad that you like them." Bella wore a small smile, happy that her teacher was impressed with her latest throws. Her grin suddenly grew wider as China continued to study the pieces. Quietly, Bella pulled out her cell phone and texted Embry, alerting him to China's presence. She quickly slipped the phone back into her pocket, hiding her ploy to play matchmaker.

China was all business. "You know that I have a spot in my gallery free, just recently. How would you feel about displaying some of your work? We can go over glazing techniques tonight and have them ready in three days. I have a show coming up on Friday and I'd love to see what you come up with."

Bella was a bit taken aback, but excited, nevertheless. "Sure, uh, that would be an honor."

"Great! Then let's get down to business and I'll explain some of the techniques that you can play around with, once these have been fired."

China enthusiastically and thoroughly described in detail her favorite ways of glazing. Bella listened intently, writing in a notebook and discussing her own ideas. Before they knew it, their two hours were up and Emily politely invited them in for tea. It was no surprise that Embry just happened to be hanging around. It was no surprise to Bella that by the end of tea, that China had slipped a very happy Embry, her phone number as she slipped on her jacket. With a thanks to Emily and an excited reminder to Bella, China was off. Bella was so grateful to the Cullens' for providing her this opportunity. It really was therapy and a much needed creative outlet for her. She smiled to herself, considering clearing out a space for Jacob to practice his carving, providing of course, he could do it without getting wood chips in her pots.

That night, she curled up next to a quickly mending Jacob, feeling much better than she had the horrible night before. Sam and Emily, feeling the improved vibe, decided to move their mattress into the living room floor, so as to give Jake and Bella more privacy. Jacob still slept quite a bit due to the morphine, but he would wake occasionally and talk with Bella. He seemed improved as well in body and in spirit and the news of Bella's up and coming show excited him.

"Wow, Bells. Now I can't wait to get mobile, just to see what you've done that has China so transfixed." Stiffly, he reached an arm up and caressed her face with the back of his fingers. "How could I expect any less? Such beauty is bound to give birth to beautiful things.

Bella blushed deeply, but reveled in the contact that she had craved so deeply. Gradually, she could hear Jacob's breathing begin to even out and knew that he was asleep again. She fell into her own deep sleep, only waking slightly, when Sam would give Jacob his next dose of painkillers. She was content, just now, to be safe in her cocoon, with Jacob at her side. She felt cozy and comforted.


End file.
